Opposites Attract
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: So,Buffy has been a geek for practically all her life,but waht happens when she decides she needs a little change.wait!no, she changes alot!!Will her major crush William Windsington fall for her?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey guys just review and tell me what you think.Everyone is human.  
  
  
  
"Buffy you smell like sweet flowers........."said Spike groggily.  
  
"mmmm....."moaned Buffy as Spike nipped at her neck.  
  
"God you're beautiful...."  
  
BZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!Buffy pounded her fist on the alarm clock. ' oh god,I had another one'.Buffy had had dreams of Spike since 7th grade and now she was starting her senior year at Sunnydale High unfortantely.The only good thing there were her friends, Willow and Xander,and her big time crush,Spike Windsington.  
  
Every year it was like a repeation of the year before.Buffy would be the all time dork of the century as she always was getting tons of homework and getting dissed from Spike's group and Cordelia's bratty tag-alongs.  
  
Buffy decided that this year needed a change.After all this year was her last year and leaving off to college with her nerdy reputation would not do any good to her mature social life.  
  
Buffy had gone shopping this summer with a whole new taste in her wardrobe.She had gone from buying baggy jeans and overalls with big, loose shirts to tight, low risers that hugged her curves at her hips and mini skirts that were higher that her mid thigh and dangerously revealing tops.This was one of the biggest changes in buffy's life. She had also bought light make up from M.A.C., but not as light as what she had before.Before, you couldn't even tell she was wearing make-up.  
  
Buffy's sister, Dawn , had told her the only reason Spike never payed attetion to her was because she was always hidden in her gigantic clothes.Buffy wondered that her mother probably felt the same way Dawn did about Buffy's hiding and that was the only reason for her buying Buffy clothes that were practically worse   
revealing than Cordelia's.  
  
Buffy lazily got up from bed and searched through her new packed closet. 'ahhaa!just the thing to make all Sunndale High guys have their hanging jaws open!'thought Buffy.  
  
Buffy pulled out a short(it really only looked like a bandanna tied around her waste)black mini skirt that showed her newly tanned legs and a black top that was backless and in the front had hung dangerously low   
showing most of Buffy's breasts.She had worn a push-up bra that made Buffy's breats look more than what the popular brats had. 'This would sure piss off Cordelia'thought Buffy as she smiled at herself.  
  
Buffy got out her strappy black shoes that had little butterflies right where the ankle bone was.Buffy put some black eye liner and mascara that made her big green eyes stand out more and put some bronze blush.She put some gloss on since her lips had a nice light pink shade of their own and sat down and combed her hair.  
  
Buffy had always hidden her beautiful locks in a ponytail. She had hair that movie stars would die for and putting her hair back always had bothered Dawn the most.Buffy sprayed some perfume and got her purse and headed down the stairs towards her new black Mercadies-Benz car she had gotten over the summer.  
  
Buffy's parents weren't as rich as Spike's , but still had a very good share of their own money.  
  
"Bye mom,bye dad!!!,"yelled Buffy as she closed the door behind her.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Buffy sped off and raised the volume to her new techno cd she had just bought a few days ago.  
*********************************************************  
  
  
As Buffy reached closer and closer to the parking lot of the school,she turned the volume lower. Buffy parked a perfect parallel park and slammed the door shut with her hip as she hummed the techno song she had just listened to.  
  
Buffy swung her hips from left to right as she walked towards the Sunnydale High doors. Peolple stared at her at aww and some of the guys looked as if they worshipped her goddessness. But the main thing every student showed written on their face was curiousity. Everyone stared trying to figure out who she was.  
  
Buffy felt the year starting to look up.Buffy still was hidden behind her black shades when all of a sudden out of nowhere Cordelia and her gang popped out.  
  
"Hey, I'm cordelia and these are my friends,"said Cordelia as she pointed to the group of girls behind her.  
  
Buffy smirked as she carefully lifted her sunglasses to reveal her identity.  
  
Cordelia gasped at Buffy . Buffy just turned around and left Cordelia's jaw hanging at how buffy had changed to a whole new person.  
  
All the guys were practically at their knees for her when she walked down the hall. At the end of the hallway she was met with a gawking Xander and Willow.  
  
" Buffy???!!!!!!!"exclaimed Xander and Willow in unision.  
  
Willow looked like she was going to faint and Xander just eyed her up and down appreiatively.  
  
"Hey guys,"replied Buffy as she put some of her books in her locker.  
  
"Buffy...... you look amazing!"said an excited Willow.  
  
Buffy smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"Wow!!Buffster is going to knock the guys' off their feets looking like this!"said Xander.  
  
"Then how come you're not on the floor yet."said buffy slyly.  
  
"Thats because I'm hanging on to the lockers for support,"said xander.  
  
"Well ,we better get going to the cafeteria before school starts because I'm starving. Buffy and empty stomach equal crankiness and big,loud rumbling noises during class."said Buffy.  
  
"Buffy you head to the cafeteria and me and Xander will meet you at lunch since we have to go to the library to get our books,"said Willow as she took Xander with her and headed towards the library.  
  
'So off we go to the cafeteria,tummy'thought Buffy as she walked quickly to the cafeteria clutching her books tightly to her chest as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
***************************************************  
3 hours later .....lunchtime....  
  
  
Buffy walked outside with her shades on and sat on the top of the staircase bar and let the warm sunshine beat down on her silky gloden locks.  
  
Buffy felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a charming bleached hair guy.'Spike,oh god! okay cool down Buffy its just a guy. Just a guy!!Am I crazy?It's Spike windsington!!!oh god he's staring at me with those beautiful blue orbs.'Buffy thought.  
  
"Excuse me luv, but have we met before.I don't recall seeing you around."  
  
Buffy hesitantly slipped her shades and placed them on her head like a crown afraid that Spike would walk away from her after he saw who she was.She new that he would know that it was her once he saw her eyes because she had always had staring contests when she was younger with him.He had probably memorized them by now.  
  
Spike stared in aww at the beauty that lied in front of him.She had always been here right under his nose and he hadn't even noticed how beautiful she was. Her green eyes sparkled against the light reflecting off the sun.  
Her locks just framed her face and went down her arms almost to her elbows.Her skin looked as smooth as marble and her legs were tan. He took in her petite height and small frame, never realizing how delicate she was underneath all those big clothes.  
  
Her top was so low he couldn't believe his eyes. Not even cordelia wore stuff like that.Her breasts were pushed up and they looked like ripe peaches just waiting to be taken a bit out of.  
  
In short words, she looked like a goddess.  
  
"Buffy??......Buffy Summers?,"asked Spike still not believing the girl in front of him.  
  
"Yup thats my name dont wear it out"replied Buffy with a nervous chuckle.'God lame much,Buffy?'If  
he keeps staring at me like that , I'm just going to have to jump his bones right here and nibble on that delicious little ear of his. wait. Bad Buffy!bad,bad,bad Buffy!!  
  
"You look beautiful ,pet. Why have you been hiding all this time?,"said spike.  
  
Buffy blushed when he said beautiful and she replied to his question by answering it with a wicked or little fiesty side of her she had never had,"Just to make you wait and savor my looks every single day of this year."Buffy smiled wickedly.'wait what the heck am i doing. I'm flirting with Spike!! Cordelia is going to kill me ! oh the hell with her!I'm talking to spike windsington!!'  
  
Her friends had just picked that moment to walk up to her.  
  
"Hey Buffster,""Hey Buffy"said Willow and Xander .  
  
"Hey guys,"replied Buffy.  
  
"So luv, would you like to go to the bronze tonight Imean its Friday and I'm going to be playing there."  
  
"sure.ill see you at 7?"  
  
"ya pet,ill be there at 7.whats your address?"  
  
"um I live right next to you. you know next door . the one with all the flowers?"  
  
"oh ya.see you then."and with that spike gave a quick peck on the cheek and left her with hearts in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
AN:what do you think?corny or good?should i continue. please be kind when you leave a review thank!!!!Hoped you like the pictures! 


	2. Date or dateless?

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter. One reviewer said that buffy looked like a slut but I just wanted her to look sexy. Sorry if you didn't think that. Bad bad me:-( Anyhow, here's the next chappy!  
  
  
  
"I look too fat!!! If only I was thinner! Boohoo," whined Buffy as she looked through the dresses in her wardrobe onto her bed.  
  
It had taken Buffy an hour and a half just to choose an outfit and Buffy hadn't even started her hair or make-up. Finally with much more time, Buffy found the perfect outfit. One that would make Spike go crazy, but not have all the guys at the Bronze looking at her in a lusty sort of way.  
  
It was tight black, leather pants that were really tight, maybe too tight for Buffy, even though she was a size zero, and a red, sparkly halter-top.  
  
She had about 15 minutes left until Spike showed up.  
  
Buffy still couldn't believe that she had a date with Spike. How many times would Spike ask a geek out?  
  
Buffy realized that standing there and thinking about Spike was not going to slow down the time, so she quickly did her make-up as the same as early this morning, but instead of gloss, she put red lipstick.  
  
Buffy sprayed some perfume and then some more and then some more until she realized Spike would probable faint from the strong scent or he would either stay far away from her ' and I do not want that' thought Buffy.  
  
Ding, Dong*******************  
  
'Oh crap! He's here! Okay breathe Buffy, breath. I haven't even gotten my shoes on or which purse I'm going to take!......Wait, do I hear footsteps coming up?..... Did mom tell him he could come up? Jesus Christ!'  
  
Buffy rushed and got her sandals on that had a good heel on them, grabbed her leather jacket, and got her purse.  
  
Just as Buffy opened the door, Spike stood with his fist in the air, ready to knock on the door.  
  
"Hi. Sorry I took so long, it's just that, well, you know us girls have to take our sweet time." said Buffy as she closed the door to her bedroom and stood in the hallway with an amazed Spike.  
  
"What? Oh, I know. The outfit. It's too sparkly. I'll go change, "Buffy said as she got cut off by Spike.  
  
"No, pet. You look...you look gorgeous,"replied spike.  
  
As usual, Buffy turned a bright red matching her top.  
  
Spike loved it when he made her blush. She looked all cute with her little rosy cheeks.  
  
"So, we better get going, huh?"Said Buffy still a slight shade of red.  
  
"I believe we do, luv," answered Spike.  
  
'Why does he have to use endearments like that all the time, I get all red?' thought Buffy as she slowly descended the stairs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Finally after going down the long stairs and getting in Spike's Black Mustang, the new couple headed towards the bronze.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The Bronze was packed with teenagers, after all it was a Friday, music was blasting from the stereos.  
  
Spike gave Buffy a quick kiss before heading off to the stage to get prepared to sing.  
  
Buffy sat at a table near the stage, so she could get a good view of Spike.  
  
The band started playing with Spike strumming his guitar. Buffy was impressed. She knew Spike could play well, but no that well.  
  
Spike started sing:  
  
  
So you caught me all alone....  
  
Did you think I care at alllll.....  
  
Now I'm sitting by the phone...  
  
Waiting for you to calll...  
  
It rang a million times before I picked it up.  
  
I wear a stupid smile saying that I'm stuck.  
  
*****Spike glanced at Buffy and saw her big grin on her face and kept singing with more confidence******  
  
The upper versant beauty that I face so thin  
  
All the stupid questions, well, they did me in  
  
Who was I to think to tell?  
  
You drove her to oo ooooooo oo.........  
  
Fake plastic trees are dead...  
  
Have a good time when you faaaaalll...  
  
It rang a million times before I picked it up...  
  
I wear a stupid smile saying that I'm stuck  
  
The upper vesent beauty that I face so thin  
  
All the stupid questions, well, they did me in  
  
  
Everyyythiiinggg is upside dooooooowwwwnn....  
  
Everyyythiiinggg is over noooooowwwww...  
  
It rang a million times when you lied to meeee...  
  
It rang a million times when you lieeeeedddd....  
  
It rang a million times, it rang a millioooon tiiiimes, oh it rang a million times, it rang a million tiiiimes  
  
It's your birthday and I'm not there,  
  
Because you don't even know that I'm here....  
  
Fake trees are right behind you  
  
When it's me they're right beside you...  
  
Come the shadows, creeps your shoulders  
  
When it faces it right from me now....  
  
Can't get over, can't get under  
  
When it's you I can't get round there, I...  
  
Cant get under, can't get overrrr  
  
Cant get under, cant get overrr  
  
Can't get round there through to youuuuuuuuuuuuuu...  
  
Everyyyyythhiiing ....  
  
  
Is overrrr...  
  
now.  
  
******************************************  
  
With the last note that had been sung, everybody started whistling and clapping, somewhere hooting...  
  
Buffy stood up and looked amazed and her smile read enthusiasm.  
  
Spike jumped off the stage with minimal difficulty of the crowd pulling him back and made his way over to Buffy's table.  
  
Buffy jumped, practically, and gave him a big hug, which Spike added with a big passionate kiss.  
  
Buffy wondered. Spike had barely talked and all he ever seemed to do was kiss her. Maybe he was just using her cause of her new looks.  
  
She was definitely going to ask Spike about it at the end of the date. For now, she would just enjoy her night out with the most popular guy in Sunnydale.  
  
The music started again, although this time Spike's band (dingoes ate my baby) wasn't playing. The techno song boomed throughout the Bronze and Buffy swayed her hips against Spike's in a slow, sensual rhythm. They stared at each other's eyes intently, lost in the moment that after awhile, they didn't even notice that the music had stopped. Spike pulled on Buffy's arm indicating her to follow him. He led her to outside in a dark alley.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Buffy somewhat nervous.  
  
Seeing the glint of fear in her eyes, Spike made an attempt to try to put her at ease," We're not going anywhere, luv, we're already here," and with that Spike had started a make-out session.   
  
But Buffy was not going to let that happen again. Sure, she loved kissing the most hottest, popular man in the universe, but she didn't want their relationship to be all about kissing.  
  
"Spike what are you doing?" asked Buffy as she tore herself away from Spike's lips, with a confused look.  
  
Spike shocked, no one had ever stopped the make-out sessions except for him, started speaking with a confused tone, "Uh, luv, I think its kind of obvious."  
  
"No, I know that you're kissing me, but frankly, that is all you have been doing this whole night. You've barely talked."  
  
" I thought you liked it when I kissed you?"  
  
"No, I mean yes. A lot, but I want to get to know you. A who Spike really is. I want to be with Spike, not his tongue."  
  
"What is there to know? I play in a band and my name is Spike."  
  
"Fine, if you're just going to be that way them maybe,......well...maybe we should just call it a night." said Buffy finding the brick wall very interesting at that moment.  
  
" I guess we should," said Spike as he headed for his car.  
  
Buffy followed. Her heart sank when he didn't try to at least get her to not go.   
  
The rest of the way home was silent. Too quiet to be comfortable. Buffy had been looking out the window the whole way and Spike was staring at the road, glancing at Buffy once in awhile. Spike felt guilt as he saw her sad face each time.  
  
When they reached Buffy's house, Buffy opened the car door and was about to close it when Spike said, "Sorry, for tonight." Which was weird for Spike to say because usually his dates would end off with kissing.  
  
Buffy just closed the door and headed up the steps as she heard Spike's car's engine roar as he sped off.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The weekend flew by quickly and Monday came with a flash of an eye.  
  
Buffy did her normal routine. She got up lazily, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and went to her closet preparing to search for the perfect outfit for half an hour.  
  
Buffy decided that her last date was not going to get her down. Buffy decided on wearing a cute pair of light blue low risers and a black shirt that showed off some of her stomach revealing her little naval ring. On the black sleeveless shirt, it had said New York girl, even though she was from LA. She had straightened her blond locks and had parted her to the side. In few words, she looked smashing.  
  
Buffy put black mascara, eyeliner, some silver eye shadow, and some bronze blush, as usual. She added and some lip gloss and a couple of sprays of her new perfume, HoneyMory. (A/N: I love that perfume! lol)  
  
She headed down the long set of stairs and for once headed to the kitchen. She ate a bagel and kissed her parents goodbye and headed to her car in the driveway.  
  
She sat in her convertible with the roof off. She opened the little flap on the edge of roof and reapplied her lip-gloss. She double-checked to see if her purse had been in the car and popped a piece if gum in her mouth, put on her black shades, and pressed the pedal.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Again passing by the still shocked students, Buff made her way to the lunge area. Of course, always being there first, Willow and Xander sat on the couch trading snacks.  
  
"Hey guys," greeted Buffy.  
  
"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? I thought you were upset about your date?" asked Willow, not even saing hi back.  
  
"I decided that I'm not going to let one lousy date ruin my week," said Buffy, smiling.  
  
"Um, I'm really glad that you and Spike didn't work out, but uh, aren't you kind of upset that everyone is talking about it?" asked Xander, for the first time speaking in the converstaion, not tearing his eyes off the gameboy.  
  
"What do you mean ' Everybody is talking about it' ?"asked Buffy confused.  
  
"Didn't you know? The whole school is talking about what a ditz you are for calling off the date." said Willow.  
  
'No wonder everybody was staring at me. I mean they got over the whole big change thing yesterday.  
  
"I have to go," and before Willow or Xander could protest, Buffy was gone.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Just as Buffy slammed her locker shut, on the other side of it, Spike stood, face inches away from hers, with a smirk on it.  
  
"Hello princess," said Spike.  
  
"Spike?? Uh...what do you want?" asked Buffy.  
  
Spike took a moment to look at her. She looked so hot in those tight jeans and her little naval ring was sexy. Her hair was straightened. He decided he liked it both ways. Wavy and straight. And her face was just as beautiful as before.  
  
"Well, luv, I was just wondering if you heard about the little talk that's going around the school.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
Spike sighed, "what do you think about it?"  
  
"Is there anything to think about?" said Buffy irritated.  
  
"Look, I'm just wondering how you were."  
  
"I feel great. But something gives me the idea that that's not all you want."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you know, we could give it a try again? You know a date?" said Spike with a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
Buffy gave an exasperated sigh, "Spike, the only reason you want to go out with me is because of my looks. I told you I'm not going to go out with you until you prove to me that you really want to do something than kissing. If you have a problem with that then go find someone who will give take care of every itch you have a night, cause I'm not some whore so suck whatever you have to say up. Now I have class, so if you will excuse me, I better get going." Buffy walked away cursing herself to try not to be bold like that ever again.  
  
Spike just stood stunned. No one. NOT ONE single person ever told him off like that.  
  
Spike was beginning to like this girl more and more.  
  
She would take no trash from anybody and her getting all mad just made her look hotter and him more boiled up.  
  
Spike grinned as he went to begin his master heart to win this blond beauty's heart.  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? C'mon please give me a review. I love it when you guys give reviews. Okay I like the nice ones. Lol! Heehee.Also the song that Spike sang is called Vehicles Shock Me and it is really by Ghost of the Robot.(the band that James Marsters is and he sung that song.)  
And if you guys want, you should check out this site: www.Spikespotting.com 


	3. Innocence

A/N: Hey!!! I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, it's just that I've been so busy. Sorry. Anyways please review and enjoy the Spuffiness. Also tell me if I should get rated R or do you guys think I should keep it at pg-13.  
  
  
  
The week flew by and Spike had worked on his plan on winning Buffy's heart. He had decided that Friday night would be the night he would put his plan in action. And action it was going to be.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Dawn, get your sorry butt down here," yelled Buffy as she tapped her foot impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Okay, Okay," answered Dawn as she came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"Um, 5 minutes till 8:45?"  
  
"Exactly. And who has to take you to school today?"  
  
"Hehe," chuckled Dawn nervously," you?" It came out more as a squeak than a reply.  
  
"Right again. I have to take you which means now I'm going to be late and Mrs. Johnson is going to sooo have it in for me."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't find my other sneaker."  
  
"Whatever. At least you had the decency to apologize."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Buffy power walked through the halls and opened the classroom door to be greeted by an unfamiliar man. Obviously Mrs. Johnson had a substitute filling in for her. Buffy was one lucky girl.  
  
As Buffy made her way to her desk, she noticed, what? Did the substitute have the hotts for her? ' This is going to be so much fun,' thought Buffy.  
  
"Uh,"said the substitute as he looked over the roll sheet," Miss Summers?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Oh. Well you see. I was on my way, like always, on time, when all of a sudden this man just jumps me in the parking lot. I ran as fast as I could. Luckily, I didn't get hurt." said Buffy as she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, dear. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, but uh, you know I hope you don't count me tardy. It's just that it would ruin my perfect roll of being on time and I've worked so hard on that."  
  
"No, no. Of course not! We wouldn't want that to happen."  
  
"Thank you. You're so kind and handsome." said Buffy as she winked at him. 'Handsome? Ewww. More like hideous' thought Buffy.  
  
The substitute blushed furiously."Uh, well, if you're not hurt Miss Summers then we should get back to class. My name is Mr. Thomas (A/N: Sorry I forgot Wesley's last name so I made one up. Hehee. anyways back to the story.)."  
  
"Mrs. Johnson has set up a schedule for us today. We will start by opening our books to page 143."  
  
' Shit, I forgot my math book again. Oh well, I'll just work my way out of it.'  
  
"Oh, Mr. Thomas," asked Buffy innocently.  
  
The class snickered, wondering what the blond head would ask now.  
  
"Yes, Miss Summers?" asked Mr. Thomas.  
  
Buffy got up and walked over to his desk. Mr. Thomas looked at her whole form. Earlier he had just been mesmerized by her face, but now he looked at all of her. She was wearing the usual make-up. She had the shortest black mini-skirt and a black bra on with a see through black tank top. He dropped his pencil and she just bent down and picked it up. His eyes followed and he saw a better view of her large breasts.  
  
Spike had been sitting in the front row that morning and he saw the man look at her in a bad way. 'What a perv. Stupid poof' thought Spike and rolled his eyes and decided that he needed to do something.  
  
"Hey four-eye! Can you stop looking at her breasts and start the damn class?" yelled Spike. The class suddenly looked over to the teacher and realized that he really was looking at her breasts. They all started snickering.  
  
Buffy just got up and smiled and handed his pencil back.  
  
To say Mr. Thomas was just red would be an understatement. He was blood red. Burning. The heat was practically radiating off him making the air around him warm.  
  
"Uh, uh, well, I, uh, what-t d-iii-d you want Miss Summers?"  
  
"Well, I was just going to tell you that I think my book fell out in the parking lot, so, I don't have a book really."  
  
"Oh, well, you could use mine, pet." said Spike as he gave a sexy grin.  
  
Buffy just couldn't help but smile. She knew she was supposed to be mad at him, but how could she when he was so darn sexy! Plus she wanted to have a little fun with Spike. She knew that he thought of her as a little shy girl.' Wait till he sees who's shy. Hmmphhh! 'Thought Buffy.  
  
"Why how kind of you to offer, Spike." said Buffy smiling.  
  
Spike was taken back. He thought that she would definitely say no. Maybe she was not mad at him anymore.  
  
The class went by with a couple of long stares at Buffy from Mr. Thomas and whenever he did she just simply waved a little hi to him. 'What a freak' thought Buffy.  
  
But when Spike would stare at her, she would just pretend she didn't notice, but inside she was jumping with glee.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"God, if I had to hear one more word from Mrs. Halterman, then I would definitely cry. Thank god for lunch break." said Buffy as she talked to Willow as they walked to their table.  
  
"I know what you mean. So, how was your date Friday night?"  
  
"Not so good. It was like all Spike wanted to do was make-out with me."  
  
"And that's bad how?"  
  
"Well, well..........well. I don't know. I mean I want to get to know him. You know?"  
  
"No, I don't know. Look all males at this age are all pervs. It's just an age thing. Plus, if you really wanted to get to know him then just unzip those pants, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Willow!!! Where did you get that mouth from? Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?"  
  
"Nope. Only to you."  
  
Buffy giggled." I guess you're right. It's just a guy thing. I guess I'll give it a try if he ever asks me out again."  
  
"Well have you seen him today?"  
  
"Yeah. He was in my first period class. He talked to me and gave me that handsome, sexy, oh-so-yummy grin of his," said Buffy as she had a far-off dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back for you by the end of lunch."  
  
"Okay, well, I've got to go to my locker. I guess I'll see you after school or something since you are going to the library now."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Buffy opened her locker finding roses with a note that said:  
  
Hey luv,  
  
Not one for poetry ever was. I just wanted to give these to you since Valentines Day is on Friday and we are off on that day cause of the sodden presidents day. Anyways hope you like them.  
  
Love,  
  
Your sexy secret admirer  
  
'Wow, they're beautiful roses. He is sooo sweet.'  
  
  
  
"Hey, pet, looks like you found the little prezie I gave you," said Spike as he gave her one of his famous smirks.  
  
"They're beautiful. Thanks. No one's ever given me roses except for dance recitals and ice skating tournaments," said Buffy, as she smelled the fresh scent of the flowers.  
  
"Well, they're not as beautiful as you," said Spike. 'How lame, Spike. ' Thought Spike's inner self.  
  
At his comment, Buffy blushed.   
  
"I'm sorry I cancelled the date off. I just haven't dated in a while and I guess I went out of my head"  
  
"No, luv. It was my fault. I guess I went over board with the kissing. I really want to get to know you."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well, you could start off by accompanying me to lunch?"  
  
"Of course," said Spike as he bent down and kissed Buffy's hand and linked their arms together, and headed towards the popular table.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Guys, I want you to meet Buffy, Buffy this is The Group." said Spike as he pointed to Cordelia, Harmony, and some other girls, and Anya. Then he pointed to Angel, Oz, and some other jocks, and Percy.  
  
All the guys stared in shock at the beautiful girl standing in front of them. It was Buffy Summers, the former nerd.' Wow, I never knew she had such a great body under all those clothes. Oh, and look those boobs!' thought Angel.  
  
The girls had a pissed off look. Like they were going to beat the hell out of her.  
  
'Well, it looks like they all like her.' thought Spike happily, as he grinned a big smile.  
  
Buffy just looked around at the group nervously and smiled and gave a little wave with the hand that wasn't holding the roses.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Did you like it? Tell me pleassssseeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Tbc.... 


	4. Happy Valentine's Day

A/N: hey guys! whats up?!!sry for the hold -up, its just that i dont have time to sit down and write chapters. I'm always watching the real thing.heehee!!anyways read and review. oh and enjoy!!!!  
Oh yeah, thanx glamorousbabe333 for editing my chapters!  
Date: February 14th Time:Evening Setting: Buffy's room  
  
"Willow what am I going to do?" asked a frusterated Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, we have gone like through your whole closet and you decided that you didn't like all of them."  
  
"Yeah, but thats because none of them are perfect for tonight's date!"  
  
"Wait, Buffy!!! I know which one you should wear!"  
  
"What? We've gone through the whole closet like you said."  
  
" Remember that one red dress that you got, but didn't wear because you knew that your mom would freak?"  
  
" Oh my gosh! Willow, I forgot about that dress! It's right here,"said Buffy as she bent down and pulled a lond bag from under the bed. She unzipped the bag and took the dress and held it out in front of her.  
  
"This is perfect!!!"squealed Buffy as she ran in her walk in closet to change.  
  
"Buffy, you're going to knock him off his feet. He'll be speechless!"  
  
"I know! ........................................Okay, ready?"  
  
"And now we are going to present Buffy Summers!"said Willow as if she was the host on a game show.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You look fantastic!"  
  
The dress was long down to her ankles , but was open in the front all the way up to her mid thighs. From the mid thigh down, it was see through because the layers of the thin fabric got less and less. The dress was sleeveless and it tied around her neck leaving her backless. The front had a long cut going down between her breasts stopping right above her belly button.  
  
" Okay, so I have to get shoes. Oh no, shoes!!! I don't have any shoes!!!"  
  
"Oh, please! You like own more shoes than some famous stars do! " said Willow as she headed towards the shoe rack and started examining the shoes," Look, right here you have a pair of red strappy shoes. Wear these."  
  
" You think they will look good?"asked Buffy.  
  
"Of course they'll look good and Buffy, it's just a date not your wedding!"  
  
"You're right.......hmm.... you think I'll ever get married to Spike,cause that would be so cool!!!"  
  
"ughhhhh!!!! Buuuuffffyy!!! Just get the shoes on and lets get your hair and make-up done! He's going to be here any second!"  
  
"Okay, okay. So, shoes,dress, um.... how is it if I leave my hair down in my wavy curls or should I put it up or something?"  
  
"No, I like the wavy curls, plus it looks like you curled it and its long and shiny. "  
  
"So, now all I have to do is my make-up."  
  
" Exactly."  
  
Buffy sat down at her dresser and started to apply some beige color eyeshadow. She then wore a bright red lipstick to match her dress and applied a little bit of pink blush since she already was kind of red herself. She quickly put some black mascara and black eyeliner. ' All set to go' thought Buffy.  
  
" Here. You should wear this purse. It matches you."  
  
*************************DING DONG********************  
  
"Looks like thats him."  
  
" Okay , how do I look?"  
  
" For the hundreth time, you look great!!!!!"  
  
" sorry for tonight. I owe you big."  
  
" yeah you do, but hey what are friends for? Don't worry I'll make some noises as if we are talking and I 'll pretend that youre doing something if your mom comes in the room. She won't even know you're gone."  
  
" Thanks Wills."  
  
" uhhuuh. Oh and if you don't come home tonight," said Willow as she raised her eyebrows," don't worry I'll cover up longer."  
  
"Willow!!!! I only know this guy for like three days and this is only our second date! " said Buffy and the next part she whispered," Plus, I'm a virgin!"  
  
" So?I think you're going to still do it."  
  
" I'm not experienced and doing it with Spike is totally going to humiliate me."  
  
" I bet he has been fantasising what it would be like with you in bed this whole week."  
  
" Bye Willow."  
  
" C'mon Buffy. You're gorgeous, he even said it himself, and you have a good body. I bet he had wet dreams."  
  
"Ewww, Willow."  
  
"Okay not wet dreams, but he probably keeps saying your name and makes out with his pillow."  
  
" Willow,he has seen other pretty girls and I don't think he does that."  
  
**************************DING DONG**************************  
  
" Oh god, I forgot he was at the door. Got to go."  
  
" It's possible he dreams about you."  
  
" Bye Willow."  
  
" Bye Buffy"  
  
*******************************Buffy is at the door*********************  
  
' Okay breathe in , breathe out, breathe in , breathe out.'  
  
Buffy opens the door, " Hi, sorry I took forever, I guess I have a habit of doing that ."  
  
" I-I I t's a-a-alright. uhhhh, you look fantastic,luv."  
  
" Oh , thanks." said Buffy as she blushed a deep red.  
  
" Oh , uh these are for you." said Spike as he handed her a big bouquet of red roses." Happy Valentines Day, pet." Spike wondered why it was so hard for him to speak to her. He had spoken to girls before, but for some reason he could barely form a sentence with her. Spike guessed that it was probably because he was falling for this girl and hard.  
  
" I'll go put these in a vase, I'll be right back."  
  
Spike nodded. It seemed like it was the only thing he could do.  
  
Buffy came back and said" I didn't know you wrote poetry. That must of been the most beautiful piece of writing I have read."  
  
Spike blushed. He had never been complimented on his poetry. He never told anybody he wrote poetry in fear that they would reject him. He was hoping she would find the little note after the date.  
  
" Uhhh, thanks. I guess we should go."  
  
"yeah, lets."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As Spike was driving he thought about Buffy. She was staring out the window.He didn't know why , but he felt different with her. He felt content and happy. She was so sweet and beautiful. She seemed so passionate and very loving to her family. She was plain and simple perfect. He had always had a thing for her before she started dressing differently, but he never wanted to admit it , afraid his friends would be ashamed of him. 'What a stupid bloke I was.'  
  
" So, " said Buffy as she startled Spike out of his thoughts," are you always this quiet when you drive or is it just cause I'm here."  
  
" Oh, uh, sorry."  
  
" It's okay. I think you're more nervous then me. Do I make you all nervous? Cause if I do, I'm sorry."  
  
" No. well, yes. You do make me nervous,but in a good way."  
  
Buffy looked over at him and gave him a warm smile.  
  
' see, there she goes again with being all nice. She's so beautiful. The way she scrunches her nose when she doesn't like something , or the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles. Those beautiful green eyes. Her lips. So tender and ready to be devoured. Hey,Spike. get a hold of yourself.'  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Finally, they reached the little french restaurant that was by the coast.  
  
" So, what kind of stuff do you like to do for fun?" asked Buffy as they waited for the waiter to get their order.  
  
'lick you like a warm little hot fudge sundae' " I like riding on my motorcycle, um... going to the beach and playing with my band."  
  
' hmmmm, he is being really quiet tonight. I guess one of us will just have to liven up the night a little.'  
  
"Motorcycle? Do you think you could give me a little ride at the end of the night?"  
  
Spike gulped,' uh....yeah..I can."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dinner went smoothly and now they were almost done with dessert.  
  
" Oh you have a little whip creame on your chin," said Buffy as she took the whip creame off with her finger and licked it. " mmmmm...very delicous."  
  
Spike's pants were starting to get tight . ' oh god did she have to do that'  
  
" So you ready to give me that ride?"  
  
" yeah"  
************************Spike and Buffy are currently riding down the street, cruising towards the beach************************5 min later**************************  
  
" Wow , it's beautiful tonight," said Buffy as she looked at the ocean with the moon , full and bright hanging over it."  
  
" Not nearly as beautiful as you," said Spike. ' God, Spike. You're turning into a nancy boy.'  
  
"Awww. That is the most sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. " said Buffy as she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Spike deepened the kiss making it fierce and passionate.Buffy responded by letting him stick his tongue in her mouth.  
  
" Buffy...," panted Spike.  
  
" ye-eah...."  
  
" Are you sure about this?"  
  
" I'm .....," said Buffy trailing off as she kissed him again. Spike untied her dress at the top of her neck, letting it fall down to her waste.  
  
Spike gasped at her beautiful naked flesh. Carefully, lifting his hand up to her breast.   
NC-17..............................................................NC-17..............................................................NC-17  
  
..............................................................NC-17  
  
..............................................................NC-17  
A/N: you get the drift. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and I'll try to update faster.   
  
Thanx,   
Bebe 


	5. Something New

A/N: Hey guys!! heres chapter 5. thanx for the reviews, but please give more!!!! I love them~!!!!!  
Buffy woke up and almost screamed. Almost. She looked at her surroundings. She was naked on the beach, she had Spike's leather duster laying on her and right next to her was a very , very naked Spike. ' oh god.what have I done? I slept with Spike Windsington, I didn't call Willow, my mom will freak, and most of all it was unprotected!! I've so messed up. What if I get a disease? I better go before he wakes up. ............. oh, well too late.'  
  
" luv, where are you going......?"said Spike groggily.  
  
"I'm going home. Do you realized what we've done?"  
  
" well, pet, I think it's called sex."  
  
"ughhhhh, I know that ,but...but..but its wrong. I just lost my virginity to you."said Buffy as she sank down next to him in tears.  
  
" I mean what if you leave and we don't get married and and and......." sobbed Buffy.  
  
" Shhhhh,luv. you don't have to be married to have sex."  
  
" I know that, but I wanted to . I wanted it to be with the guy thats going to be here with me till I'm old and wrinkly and is a pain in the ass for my children."  
  
"well, maybe I could be that guy one day, but you shouldn't worry ab-"  
  
" Worry!!!??? Worry!!!!??? We just had unprotected sex. I could get a disease or even worse be pregnant!!!!! I mean I thought a change in dressing would attract some guys for dates not sex. Excuse me for having a little change !!"  
  
"What did yo-u-u say? P-p-preg-n-nant?"  
  
" yeah..." said Buffy softly.  
  
" I'm so stupid. I'm sooooo sooooo soooo stupid.My mother is going to kill me."said Buffy as she grabbed her purse, now fully clothed.  
  
" Can you drive me home?" whispered Buffy, barely audible.  
  
" um, yeah."  
  
" thanks."  
  
The rest of the drive was made in silence. Each both thinking what was going to happen to them in the near future. Buffy was panicking in her mind. Spike was so scared and nervous that occasionally his hands would slip off the wheel.  
  
Spike pulled the car over to the curb by Buffy's house.  
  
They both just stayed silent for a few minutes until Spike said," So......"  
  
"So...."  
  
" I'm sorry about last-"  
  
"Spike, please tell me that you're not really sorry about last night."  
  
" I'm not sorry at all, Buffy."  
  
Buffy leaned over and kissed Spike passionately. " Truthfully, it was wrong, but I don't regret it."  
  
She gave Spike one of her big smiles and closed the door to his car and headed towards her front door.  
  
Spike was completly baffled and content at the same time. ' How does she make everything okay like that?'  
  
Spike drove off and grinned one of his sexy smiles.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
" Buffy, tell me all details."  
  
Willow had told Buffy that her mom still didn't know that she had gone out. Willow had also told her that she had been waiting all night for her too excited to sleep to see when Buffy would come back.  
  
" I'm guessing you guys hit it off. Literally."  
  
"Yeah, we did? I know I'm only 17 and I could have waited,but its June and I'm excited for summer and Willow, he's so hot and nice and everything I've ever wanted in a man."  
  
" wow. Was it .... nice?"  
  
" No. " at Buffy's statement Willow frowned." It was fantastic!"  
  
Willow broke into a wide grin." Really?! What was it like?"  
  
" It was so wild and passionate. It felt so good. It felt as if the only people in the world were just him and I."  
  
" awww. It must of been so great with Spike. I mean his six pack and blue,blue eyes."said Willow with a dreamy far-off look.  
  
"hey, you're not going to steal my man are you?"  
  
" No. Oz is already my boyfriend. Where did you make sweet love to thy William?"said Willow with a British accent.  
  
" It was so romantic. We made sweet love, as you call it, right underneath the moonlight on the beach. He took me to this French restaurant along the beach and took me for a ride on his motorcycle afterwards. Willow, it was the best night I've ever had!"  
  
" It was a perfect date."  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"huh?" asked a confused Willow.  
  
" Well, you see....... it was....kind of....um ...unprotected?"  
  
" WHAT!!!!!!???? you had unprotected sex!!" screamed Willow.  
  
" Could you scream a little louder. shhhh!"  
  
" Buffy, I'm sorry," said Willow in lower voice," but you could have gotten a disease or ," she whispered," you could be pregnant!"  
  
" I know thats why I'm so scared, Willow.What am I going to do?"  
  
" Well, I don't think Spike has any diseases, but the pregnant part.....maybe. Don't worry if you are, I'm here for you always and I think Spike will to. Let's go to the drugstore and get a test."  
  
" okay," nodded Buffy softly.  
  
******************************after 20 minutes of frusteration, pickyness, and crying, Buffy and Willow were waiting for the results in Buffy's bathroom.**************************************  
  
" This is so nerve wrecking.I hate waiting!!" exclaimed Buffy.  
  
Willow sat there on the toilet seat,hand folded in her lap, and her fingers playing with eachother.  
  
"I think they're ready."said Willow quietly.  
  
" I can't look. You look."  
  
" Here it goes," said Willow as she carefully picked up the stick and looked at it closely.  
  
Buffy had her eyes shut tight. Her knuckles were white too.  
  
"I-i-it says positive." said Willow as gulped down her last sentence.  
  
Buffy just looked like a deer caught in headlights and Willow started chewing on her nails.  
  
After five minutes of silence," A-a-are you sure?" asked Buffy in a whisper.  
  
"Want me to check another test?"  
  
" No, I will. " said Buffy as she walked over to the bathroom counter and held the stick out in front of her. A pink plus sign stared back at her. Buffy's eyes started to tear up.  
  
"ohh, Buffy. Don't cry." said Willow as she went over and hugged her best friend.  
  
"What if-sob-he doesn't want-sob-the baby-sob?"  
  
" Buffy, he'll want it. He's a good guy."  
  
" I think I just want to take a nap and then I'll talk to him."  
  
" okay, you do that. I think I should leave you alone to get rest . I'll call you later. I promise."  
  
"bye"  
***************************************************************  
  
Buffy woke up . ' gosh what a nightmare.' She walked in the bathroom rubbing her sleepy eyes. She stood before the mirror and looked down at the sink and there layed the two tests.  
  
" It wasn't a nightmare. It was real."  
  
" Who are you talking to Buffy?"asked her mom.  
  
Buffy stood in front of the tests sliding them into the trash can out of her mother's view," Nobody, just myself."  
  
" okay, well me and your father are going on our buisness trip to New York so you know the rules. Take care of your sister and make sure she is watched when you go out."  
  
" Got it. Bye mom."  
  
" Bye sweetheart," said her mother as she gave her a hug and a kiss.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Buffy wore tight low risers and a pinkish, purplish camisole.( A/N:think of the outfit in the beginning of season 7's episode, First Date)  
  
She closed her hair in a loose bun and put light make-up since she had gotten out of the shower and still wanted to look fresh . She applied some of her vanillia spray and grabbed some flip flops and her denim purse.  
  
She got into her convertible, turned on her techno music, and drove off towards the school field where Spike would be playing football for practice.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
On the field , the guys decided to take a quick break. Spike saw Buffy and smiled and headed towards her , but his smile turned into a frown when he noticed she wasn't smiling.  
  
She lifted her shades and put them on top of her head.  
  
" what's wrong, luv?"  
  
"I-I have something to tell you and I don't know how to tell you so I'm just going to say it.............I'm pregnant."  
  
Spike just stood there with his jaw hanging and his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
" Can you please repeat that , pet?"  
  
" I said I'm pregnant."  
  
At Spike's confused look she added," P.r.e.g.n.a.n.t. Look it up. It's when a woman carries a child."  
  
" I know that , luv, but you're.........." trailed off Spike.  
  
" Yeah. I understand if you don't want it , but I just thought you should know."  
  
"NOT WANT IT!!!!!????? Of course I would bloody want it. It's my child. My child. Our child.........I'm going to be a daddy!!!!!! " yelled Spike as he picked up Buffy and swung her around.  
  
" Well, that went better than I anticipated.Now I don't have to be a single mom. Do you really mean it? Are you really excited about this?"  
  
" Of course. Buffy, all my life I never thought I'd have a family or a child. Will you live with me if I get us our own place?"  
  
"L-live? I mean we're only in highschool and , and............"  
  
"Buffy I love you. I wanted to tell you this morning, but you were so angry that I didn't think it was the right time."  
  
" you love me?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
" I lo-ove you too."  
  
Spike just picked her up and swung her around a couple more times.   
  
" Spike, what will I tell my parents ? They won't understand."  
  
" It's okay. We're independant now. Will you go out with me tommorow night? To celebrate?"  
  
" Yeah I will." said Buffy with a big , dazziling smile.  
  
'there she goes again with that smile. I have to ask her where she gets that smile. Oh,well. for now I'm just ecstatic!'  
A/N: What do you think?Should I go on?please review!!Next chapter will be the talk with the parents and some gossip is going around school coming monday!!!!yikes!!!! 


	6. Populars' opinions

A/N: Hey guys, heres chapter 6. I have nothing much to say except for read and review and please enjoy!  
Buffy woke up feeling partially good and partially bad. She still hadn't told her mother about the pregnancy . Her mom and dad flew in yesterday night all tired so she decided last night wouldn't be a good time to tell them.  
  
Buffy walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of tight low risers, it seemed that all her jeans were like that, and grabbed a black top that only had one strap. The top showed some of her stomach showing her new little naval ring.  
  
She let her hair down in her waves of curls. She quickly did her make-up and got some black sandals on with her Gucci purse and ran down the stairs and out the door towards her car.  
  
She decided she wanted to listen to Sarah Mclaughlin instead of her usual techno. She put on her black shades feeling slightly at ease at knowing Spike already knew the news.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Buffy was putting her books in her locker when Cordelia came up to her with her little minions.  
" Hey, Buffy. How are you?"said Cordelia.  
  
"um....good?"  
  
" It's a shame you can't wear those little outfits of yours for the next nine months."said Cordelia as she looked Buffy up and down.  
  
" What do yo-" said Buffy, but stopped when realization hit her.She blushed, but suddenly she wondered.  
  
"Who told about that?" asked Buffy.  
  
" You know we have our resources,"said Harmony.  
  
" I can't believe that your going to make Spike go through this . I mean he shouldn't have to worry about a baby at a time like this. You know he's going to be playing this season and he has to keep his grades up as well as keep his reputation high."said Cordelia.  
  
" He didn't have to stay with me," said Buffy softly, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
" Well, I don't think he has a choice. I mean Spike being the nice gentleman he is , is of course going to stay with you. What do you think his mother would think of him if she found out he just left you to raise a baby by yourself?"said Harmony.  
  
"Speaking of mothers, Buffy, your mother must be so ashamed of you. I mean if I were your mother, if I was, then I would definitely want to get rid of you. I mean I would be so dissapointed,"said Cordelia.  
  
" It's a shame you put all of that effort into school when you won't be able to graduate because no one will be there to take care of the baby,"said Harmony.  
  
" Oh, well," said Cordelia.  
  
" Bye for now, slut," said Harmony.  
  
And the group walked off with smiles on their faces.  
  
Buffy felt like she was going to breakdown any second and she probably was, but Spike started heading over to her and she controlled herself.  
  
" Hey,pet,"greeted Spike.  
  
" Hi, " said Buffy quietly, not lifting her up afraid to meet his eyes.  
  
" Are you alright? I saw Cordelia and her soddin group. Were they giving you a hard time?"  
  
" No. "  
  
Spike took her chin and lifted it gently and saw her eyes all teary and glossy.Buffy quickly turned her head away and said," I have to go. I've got class."  
  
With that said, she closed her locker and walked quickly to her math class.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Buffy's classes went by normally(boring) with an exception of a few too many glances from Spike. Whenever he did, she just bent her head down and pretended that she was actually paying attention to what the teacher was saying.  
  
Buffy sighed as Spike came down to sit with her at the lunch table.  
  
" Hey, cutie,"said Spike.  
  
Buffy just acted as if he wasn't there.  
  
"I guess someone is not in a very good mood. Care to share?"  
  
" Spike........do you really, really want to be here with me for the next nine months?"  
  
" No, I'm hoping I can be here with you longer than nine months."  
  
" No, I mean not relationship wise, like do you really want this baby?"  
  
" Of course luv. Where did you get an idea that I wouldn't want to be a part of......wait..... is this about what Cordelia was talking about?"  
  
" No......well, maybe....okay yes."  
  
" Pet, you know that that bint is no use in this world except for making people feel miserable and having a good shag. You've never taken her crap, why now?"  
  
" I don't know. I know that most of she says is nothing , but lies and junk,but it just.........she made it seem so real."  
  
" What did she say? ....wait, no..I don't want to know what she said because it doesn't matter. It's not going to happen. I love you alright and don't let that chit get to you."  
  
" Thanks. I love you too." said Buffy as she leaned in for a kiss , but was stopped by Principle Snyder.  
  
" This is school,people, not a club."said Principle Snyder with his menacing , cold voice.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Buffy sat down at the large , marble counter across from her mother and father.  
  
" I have to tell you guys something important and I don't think you're going to like it."  
  
" You can tell us anything sweetheart." said her father, Rupert. Buffy had always gone by her mother's last name because her mother and father were both important business people so the separate last names were both a neccesity.  
  
" I....I..." said Buffy but couldn't finish because at that moment Dawn walked in.  
  
" Hey guys....Okay, who died?"  
  
" Why do you think someone died, honey?" asked her mother.  
  
" The last time you guys all actually sat down was when Grandpa Elliot died."  
  
" Nobody died, Dawn. Buffy was just about to tell us something important. Buffy you were saying?"said father.  
  
" I...I'm pregnant."there she said it, but she didn't feel as relieved she thought she would feel when she saw her parents faces. Dawn just stood there with half of her cookie shoved into her mouth staring wide eyed.  
  
" You habd shex!!???? With who?"yelled Dawn, as her words came out muffled.  
  
"I...I.."stammered Buffy.  
  
" Buffy, I think you should go to your room,"said Joyce uneasily as she was till shocked with the news.  
  
Her father had been scrubbing his glasses fieriously," We'll be up there to talk to you in just a second.  
  
Buffy nodded and headed up the stairs. The maids went back to their work each whispering quietly," It's always the quiet and bright ones I tell ya," said one of the Russian maids to the other one.  
  
'God what am I going to do. Cordelia was right.' Just then the door opened and her parents walked in.  
  
" Buffy are you sure?I mean have you gone to the doctors?"asked her mother.  
  
"No, but I took some tests from the drug store with Willow."  
  
" Do you know who the-the father of the child is ?" asked her father.  
  
" Of course!!! I 'm not that careless."said Buffy.  
  
" Who?"asked her mother.  
  
"It's William Windsington."  
  
" William? William that always came over for play dates?" asked her mother still not believing what was going on.  
  
" yeah,"said Buffy.  
  
" I thought you two were not good friends anymore?"asked her father.  
  
" Well, we weren't, but now we are. He loves me and I love him. He said he'd be here to take care of me and the baby."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were dating him?"asked her mother speaking again.  
  
" You guys aren't really around much ,but it's cool cause I understand with the whole business thing going on,"said Buffy.  
  
"Maybe if we had been here none of this would've happened."said her mother.  
  
" Mom, I don't regret what happened. William's a good man and I'll know he'll be here for us."  
  
"It's just that it's a lot to take in darling," said her father.  
  
" I know,but I can make it through this. I know it's going to be hard, but please....please just don't be mad at me. I can't stand you guys being mad at me."  
  
" Baby, we're not mad at you, we're just worried, but no matter what, we're always here for you."said Joyce.  
  
"Really?" asked Buffy.  
  
" yeah, truth be told, I was pregnant with you at sixteen."said her mother .  
  
" You were!!!???"said Buffy, shock evident in her voice.  
  
" yup. there was other things me and your father did at that age too."said Joyce smiling at her husband.  
  
" Ewww, mom!!"said Buffy getting up heading towards the stairs.  
  
" Sorry," said her mother shrugging her shoulders.  
A/N: what do you think. Next chapter ,I'm going to skip a couple of months to get the story really going so be prepared to travel in time!!please review!!!!! 


	7. A Day in the Sun

A/N: Hey guys!Here's chapter 6. Now remember I'm skipping through time.I said I was skipping a couple of months, but I lied. I'm only skipping a month. Last chapter it was like June 1st, now it's like July 1st. So Buffy is currently 1 month pregnant.I know some of you guys said I'm going to fast,but I don't want to drag it out and make it all angsty.  
" Do you think I show yet ?"asked Buffy as she was looking at the mirror.  
  
" Luv, you're so small that I don't think you'll show in your fourth month of pregnancy,"said Spike.  
  
"You're just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings. It's okay, I'm a big girl. I can handle the truth."  
  
" Pet, I told you the truth. You can't tell. Now get your bathing suit on and let's head to the beach. Everyone is there already."  
  
" But I don't know which bathing suit I want to wear," said Buffy as she went into her closet to try on a bathing suit.  
  
"ughhh.C'mon, luv."  
  
.......a minute later  
  
" How's this?" said Buffy as she went around in a circle showing off her new black bikini. " or is it too black? Maybe I should wear something light colored to match Summer."  
  
"Luv!!I'm telling you. You look sexy in plastic bags, now let's go!!"  
  
" Okay, okay. See if I ever invite you over to help pick a bathing suit."  
  
" I'm sorry, pet, but it's not really a guy thing to do."  
  
" I know. Sorry. What can I do to make up taking for ever?" said Buffy with a mischevious look on her face.  
  
"Well, ducks, I can think of a number of things, but since we're going to be late, a kiss will do for now. For now ."said Spike.  
  
Buffy leaned in for a breath taking kiss. Finally they parted when Spike's cell phone started ringing.  
  
" Hello?".............." yeah, sorry about that man"............." we'll be right over."....."k, bye."  
  
" Who was that?"  
  
" Oh, it was Angel. That bloody poof said we better head over there or they're going to start the vollyball game without me."  
  
"Oh, okay. Let's go then."........"wait, what should I do with my hair?"  
  
"Just leave it down,pet. I like your curls."  
  
" okay. So sunglasses," Buffy touched the top of her head quickly," check. Sun tan lotion," She checked in the bag," check. You got the towels, so let me just get my white shorts and my black flip flops then we can go."  
  
*************************************************  
  
After 5 minutes, they were finally settled in Spike's mustang convertible ready to go.  
" Please tell me you are not going to keep that music on?"said Buffy indicating the now sex pistols that were playing at the moment.  
  
" What's wrong with this music?"  
  
" Nothing except for the annoying rythm and singing." said Buffy.  
  
" Well....deal with it. My car, my music."  
  
" You know, it's not very wise to annoy pregnant woman......." trailed off Buffy.  
  
" Jesus Christ. You women are bloody impossible!" said Spike as he changed it to some girly song on the radio.  
  
" Thank you." said Buffy sweetly,smiling at him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
" Now Buffy," said Spike as he picked up their beach bags from the back," if Cordelia and her lot come strolling over to you and start annoying you tell them to piss off."  
  
" I know, I know. I can take care of myself."  
  
Spike's friends start coming over.......  
  
" Finally, dude. Where were you guys?" asked Angel as he looked Buffy up and down appreciatively.A few moments passed by.  
  
Spike caught the look and quickly said," So Angel, we better start that game..."  
  
" Yeah , let's go," said Angel as he averted his attention to Spike again.  
  
Once the guys left, Buffy walked over to Willow, who was currently having punch and chips.  
  
" Hey Willow," said Buffy as she picked up a Dorito.  
  
" Hey Buffy!" said Willow. " You guys took forever."  
  
" Yeah . That was my fault. I couldn't figure out which bathing suit yo wear."  
  
" Nice bathing suit .I thought you guys were doing something else," said Willow raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
" Willow! That's what got me in this position the first place."  
  
" So?"  
  
" Willow, you're reading too much Cosmo."  
  
"And here comes Cordelia and her elves....." said Willow as Cordelia and her group approached them.  
  
" Funny, Rosenberg."said Cordelia.  
  
" What do you want? Have you come to waste more of your breath, if that's possible?" said Buffy.  
  
"No. I' ve just come to ask why you two nerds are here at our weekend hangout?"asked Cordelia.  
  
" Why does it matter to you? Plus, I'm here with Spike and I plan on coming more often, so you better get used to."said Buffy.  
  
"I won't have to get used to it if I have anything to do with it. And what would Spike say if he heard you talking to me like that?"said Cordelia.  
  
" Actually, I clearly remember he told me himself that if you were to come here that I tell you to piss off," said Buffy as she tilted her head,trying to show that she was thinking back.  
  
" I suggest you shut that little smart mouth before I bring out the real Cordelia Chase!"  
  
" Who's stopping you?"asked Willow.  
  
" Shut the hell up you little nerd,"said Cordelia angrly as she stalked off.  
  
"Buffy?"asked Willow.  
  
Buffy was dazed off. She was looking at Spike play vollyball. ' He is so sexy when he takes off his shirt and is only wearing shorts. The sweat glistening off him like little tiny diamonds. I could just stare at him for day-'  
  
"Buffy!!??"said Willow louder as she waved her hand in front of Buffy's face.  
  
"oh, yeah?"  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
" The sexiest man alive." said Buffy as she sat down at the table and rested her chin on her hand.  
  
..................10 MINUTES LATER.................  
  
" Hey baby. You're were great out there," said Buffy as she encircled her arms around his neck.  
  
" Thanks , cutie," said Spike as he leaned in for a long kiss.  
  
" Get a room," called out Riley.  
  
" Shut up captain cardboard," said Spike as he went around Buffy and had her lean against him as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her.  
  
" Don't they just make a cute couple Oz?"said Willow. Oz and Willow had started dating once Oz had seen Willow when he went to meet up with Buffy with Spike.He immedialtly took interest in her.  
  
Oz just smiled and said," K, guys and girls, it's lunch."  
  
" Thank the lord, I don't know about you guys , but I'm starved," said Riley.  
  
" I bet you are. A bloke like you must eat 3 meals a day and have his vitamins." said Spike.  
  
Riley just glared at Spike.  
  
" Hey ladies, we're having lunch," called out Scott.  
  
Cordelia and her group headed over to the table and sat down and took out there bottles of water and their salads.  
  
When Buffy just sat there with her water bottle, Harmony said, " Where's your lunch Buffy?" and she said it with a sneer.  
  
"I already ate."  
  
" Oh I guess she just couldn't wait. What a pig."said Cordelia as she put a piece of lettuce in her mouth.  
  
" Now, c'mon Cordelia."said Angel with a following " yeah, don't be so mean" from the guys.  
  
"So, Buffy, whats with all the water?" asked Richard, one of the group members.  
  
" Oh, well the doctor said that I had to drink lots of water."said Buffy.  
  
" Oh. I already drink more water and I'm not pregnant."  
  
The group just gave him an akward look.  
  
" What?"said Richard , confused.  
  
The guys just shook their heads.They actually started getting used to Buffy. They even thought she was a really cool girl and that they regretted not meeting her before. They were tired of Cordelia and her group always talking about shopping and money.  
  
" Okay. That's it. I've had it!" said Cordelia as she stood up at the table." What is wrong with you people? Buffy is going to have Spike's baby and that makes her the greatest person in the world?!"  
  
" Well, she's a lot more fun than you," said Angel and put his hand to his mouth when he realized he had said that out loud.  
  
Cordelia just gave him a menacing glare and took off.  
  
" Cordelia,baby!! I was just joking!!"said Angel running ,after her.  
  
" What a lovely couple?" said Spike sarcastically.  
  
Buffy just smiled at him and the rest snickered.  
  
The gang had spent the rest of the day at the beach. At sunset, everyone had gone home except for Spike and Buffy. She was currently wrapped up in a blanket in Spike's arms.  
  
" This is nice. We should do this more often," said Buffy as she looked up at Spike.  
  
" That it is pet, that it is." said Spike as he kissed the top of Buffy's head.  
  
They stayed that way till the sun was down and headed back to Spike's car.  
A/N: What do you think? Enough Spuffyness or do you want more? Please leave a kind review!!! 


	8. Back to Hell

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it says that I don't allow anonomyous reviews, cause I know before I had a fanfiction log-in name I hated that I didn't get to leave a good review for a wonderful review. It's just that I don't know how to get it to say that I allow *all* reviews.Sorry.Help???Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 8!  
September, 6th: First Day of Buffy and Spike's senior year.  
Buffy is 4 months pregnant. Spike is sexier than before.If that's possible.  
***************************************************  
(Buffy is at Dawn's middle school)  
" So, Dawnie, do you want me to walk you to your class, or are you embarrassed to have your fat sister with you?"  
" Buuuuffffyy!!! We,We've been through this a gillion times. You're not fat. you can barely tell. There's just a little bump. You act as if an elephant lives in there!"said Dawn.  
" Because I am fat. "  
" Will you stop already. And yeah, you can walk me to class. I don't fancy getting bloody lost on the first day of school," said Dawn as she walked a fast pace with Buffy. For a pregnant girl she walked pretty fast, but then again her sister was always very athletic.  
Buffy stopped all of a sudden and tilted her head, giving Dawn a funny look. " Did you just say what I think you said?"  
" What?"  
" You just talked like Spike."  
" No I didn't."  
" Oh yes you did! You just used bloody in your sentence!"  
" Okay,okay. Maybe I talked like Spike. What's wrong with that?"  
" Two Spikes is a world of no." Buffy thought,'hmm, maybe two Spikes wouldn't be that bad. More yummyness. And that could be a bonus in bed. Two expert hands.....wait, no!! Bad, bad Buffy. Need to pay attention to Dawn right now.'  
" .... So, I was like 'get real!' and Janice was like 'totally!' and I was like ' oh my gosh!' and then.....Buffy are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?"  
" Yeah."  
" No you're not."  
" Okay fine, I wasn't ."  
.......3 minutes later........  
"Dawn?" called out Janice.  
" Janice?"called after Dawn.  
They both ran to each other and started yelling ' I missed you so much' and ' Did Fred Kruger ever go out with you?'  
But then all of sudden Janice said," Buffy? Are you....pregnant?"  
' Oh god, I really am fat!!' thought Buffy as she got a big scared look on her face.  
" Janice, that was not the best question to ask, especially after I just told her for hundredth time that she was not fat and you couldn't tell she was pregnant.'  
" Gosh, Dawn say it a little louder."said Buffy irritated.  
Dawn was about to yell it louder, when Buffy put her hand over Dawn's mouth quickly.  
Then , Dawn's teacher walked out and introduced herself to Dawn and Janice.  
" Hello, my name is Mrs. Wilson." said the lady. She looked about fifty with some gray hair, not too much, and was fairly tall.  
"Hi!" greeted the girls in unison.  
" Hi, I'm Buffy Summers, Dawn's sister."said Buffy as she shacked the teacher's hand." I'm sorry my mom couldn't come, she had a lot of work to do."  
" That's fine, I'll probably meet her at back-to-school night anyways......" trailed off Mrs. Wilson as she took in Buff's form. ' great another dumb teenager got herself knocked up. don't they listen to advertisements and wait till they marry or use protection?!!'  
" So Dawnie," said Buffy uneasily as she saw the looks Dawn's teacher gave her," I'll pick you up at 3: 20 at the flag pole?"  
"Yeah."   
Just then a black convertible mustang drove up to the curb. Spike turned down his music and yelled," So, 've, you going to come to our school or stay here at the bitty school?"  
Buffy smiled sheepishly and yelled," I'll be right the- ," but stopped when Spike came walking over to her, Dawn, Janice, and the teacher.  
" Hey Nibblet. Won't let go of big sis?"  
" No! It's more of she won't let go of me!"said Dawn.  
Buffy just smiled. Then frowned. ' What did he mean *big* sis? '  
The teacher raised her eyebrow and gave Spike a wink only he caught and he just smirked.  
" Not even in your dreams, oldie," said Spike .  
The teacher just stood there with her jaw hanging open in shock. ' How rude.'  
Buffy, Dawn, and Janice gave him a weird look wondering all of sudden why he said that. They just shrugged .  
" I'm going to go find some other friends Buffy. Bye," said Dawn as she kissed her sister on the cheek and ran off with Janice.  
" It was nice meeting you Mrs. Wilson," said Buffy as sweetly as she could.  
Mrs. Wilson plastered a fake smile and said," Like wise." and headed back to her classroom.  
********************************************  
And the Sex Pistols it was again.Buffy sighed a big sighed. Spike didn't even notice as he was too busy singing at the top of his lungs to the song.  
Buffy turned down the volume which made Spike top and look at her.  
" Why in bleeding hell did you do that?"asked Spike, annoyed.  
" Because I was getting a headache," said Buffy as she put her hand on the edge of the window place on the door, leaning on it.  
"Sorry."  
" It's okay, but I have a question."  
"Shoot."  
" What did you mean when you said big sis?"  
" Here we bloody go with being sodden fat!"  
And with that said Spike drove faster.  
**************************************************  
The setting of the high school was typical as you can say. Students running around screaming, playing football, and mainly teenage girls running around hugging each other.  
Buffy looked over at Spike and noticed for the first time that day, how incredibly sexy Spike was. He was wearing his tight black shirt with some baggy jeans and a denim jacket.  
Make that outstandingly sexy.  
Buffy looked over at what she was wearing. A blue turtleneck, a cremish, brownish skirt that went a little below her knees, brown leather knee high boots, and brown leather jacket, and her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail the rest was just extremely wavy as she had put them in rollers the night before. She was starting to wear less tighter clothes, now that she was showing more often.( think of season 4, when Oz came back at the beginning of the episode)  
Her make-up was light. Not too over done and enough to make her dazzle.  
She grabbed her brown purse and got out of the car and held on to Spike's hand as they walked to the school building.  
********************************************************  
Once inside, Spike immediately spotted his friends and pulled Buffy with him to them.  
" Hey Spike!! Yo man, wuz up!?" called out Angel as he gave Spike the special hand thing they made up." Buffy, still a pretty little thing aren't you?"  
Buffy blushed.  
Spike said," and Angel just a little annoying thing trying to take my girl aren't you."  
Angel just glared. Riley started talking on and on about football. Although Buffy never really liked football, she found her self getting into the conversation.  
She started talking about all these little moves that would probably help them in the season. She never played, but she had seen the guys play many times before.  
The guys were getting really interested in what she was saying and about to comment on how smart she was when Cordelia came waltzing in.  
" Well, well,well. What do we have here? Buffy Summers. Not surprised." said Cordelia as she looked at Buffy with looks that could kill.   
Buffy just stood there not moving an inch just giving Cordelia a cold stare.  
Cordelia was just about to say something nasty to Buffy when Buffy cut in," Cordelia, before you say something stupid that I won't pay any attention to , I just want you to know that you can try, you can manupilate, and scheme your way into things all you want, but you can't get rid of me. So you better get used to it your you're not going to be having a very fun senior year with your tag-a longs." and with that, Buffy walked away, heels clattering down on the tile floors.  
The guys just stood impressed and smiled, until Cordelia gave them a look and they all just wiped their smiles off their face, except for Spike, Yup. Good,old Spikey. Never standing down to anybody. Very tricky thing that little Spike was.  
" I can't believe you fell for that nerd, let alone, knocked her up."said Cordelia with disgust as she looked at Buffy put her stuff in her locker.  
" You know what your problem is Cordelia?"asked Spike.  
" What?"  
" You're just jealous because she's smart, independent, nice,popular with guys,and much more sexy than you. She's gorgeous."  
'What an ass! Oh well, Cordy, you've got to play nice,.' " Spike, I always thought you thought of me as the beautiful one. Don't you still think that?" said Cordelia in a little innocent girl voice.  
" Cordelia, we're not together!! Never were! you just watch to see how much I don't care the bloody hell about you!"yelled Spike as he walked over there and grabbed Buffy and kissed her passionately and bending her back like in dancing. Spike lifted her up and she just gave him a big grin and took his hand and led him to the cafeteria.  
" What a bitch!" yelled Cordelia and all the guys snickered.  
" Shut-up!!" yelled Cordelia louder and when they erupted into a loud laughter she just stood there completely shocked at their behavior.  
*******************************************************************************  
"So Buffy about that living thing..."started Spike.  
" yeah, about that. I don't know. I mean I do. I really do want to live with you Spike, it's just I don't think my mom and dad will go for that idea," said Buffy.  
" Yeah, your mom dad are understanding. Please???'' begged Spike.  
" Well, I guess I could ask, But how the hell are we going to get that much money for a house? I mean yeah, our parents are wealthy, but I'm not going to ask our parents for money." said Buffy.  
" Not a problem,pet. I'm not going to college with my singing career so I can use that money and also I have an agent that just might make me famous, luv. Then I would buy you anything you want."  
" Awww, baby, that's so sweet. Thinking of me before yourself. As Spike was leaning in they realized someone was standing above them. And they knew who it was. Spike and Buffy both said at the same time , grumbling," This is not a club, this a school."   
And Principle Snyder just gave a look and walked away.  
" And , luv?"  
" Yeah?"  
" If I ever do become filthy rich , then I'll make sure to send that monkey out of this country. Don't need some poof like him walking around the U.S. now do we?"  
Buffy just grinned .  
....couple minutes pass by......  
"Spike, are you sure I'm not fat?"  
Spike just put his head on the table and muttered something about woman.  
A/N: Good or bad? Please review and tell me how to accept all reviews!! please!!!??? 


	9. It's a

A/N: Hey it's me again!sorry for taking so long to update. I've been at the beach and helping my mom preview homes. anyways, I know that the story is kinda plotless,but it will have a plot soon, or well....I'll try. ::grins:: Its just I love short, plain,simple spuffyness.hehe. Well, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!!  
" I still think that we should find a name for her?"said Buffy. She was currently laying on Spike's chest, in which he was laying spread out on her bed.  
  
"Luv, how do you know it's a girl?"asked Spike rasing his eyebrow. ( you know the famous sexy one he always does)  
  
"I don't!" said Buffy a little too quickly.  
  
"You know!? I can't believe you know!"said Spike suddenly getting up.  
  
" I'm sorry!!! I just couldn't help myself. I mean Dawn said that I should probably know if it's a girl or boy so I could know what clothes to buy and how to prepare a room for her. I mean him. I mean it!!!"said Buffy with pleading eyes.  
  
"I just thought......you know that we would find out together..." said Spike softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry,baby,"said Buffy, practically begging on her knees for forgiveness," I just couldn't handle myself. I should of waited. Sorry," said Buffy with unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
" Luv, don't cry. It's okay..it's okay,"said Spike in a soothing voice, patting Buffy's back.  
  
' Hehe, always works,' "Sorry," said Buffy wiping the tear that managed to escape ' I should start being in drama' thought Buffy," it's just I'm all emotional. Stupid hormones...."  
  
"I understand why you would want to know. I guess it was for the best..... So, what are we going to name it?"asked Spike.  
  
"It's not it, it's her."  
  
"Oops , sorry,pet,"said Spike.He gently put a golden lock behind her ear.  
  
" How 'bout...hmm?...how about Emma?"  
  
"Emma...Emma Windsington," said Spike unconsciously repeating the name," I like it.No, I love it."  
  
Buffy gave a big smile," You can come up with a middle name."  
  
'This should be fun....'thought Spike.  
  
"I know what you're thinking and it can't be some weird middle name like Spike."said Buffy.  
  
Spike pouted," I wasn't going to have her name be Spike,luv, and when did Spike become a weird name."  
  
" I think it matches you, just not our baby girl."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to think of a sodding girly name........"  
  
After about five minutes.... " Well, Spike?"  
  
" Okay, okay. How about Margarate?"asked Spike.  
  
" Emma Margarate Windsington. I love it Spike!"said Buffy as she jumped in Spike's arms. ' hmm, maybe I should think of some more names then she would hug me more and that would mean more Buffy's breasts touching me and more vanilla scent......'thought Spike, but quickly shook those out of his head as he went back to paying attention to what Buffy was saying.  
  
".......so I think that now we should go shopping tommorow for baby clothes!"  
  
' Bloody hell!' " Uh, that sounds great pet," 'wait isn't the meeting with the agent tommorow?'" but, uhhh, I have that meeting tommorow. Yeah that meeting. Sorry,luv, I wanted to come ,but you know my whole future is based on tommorow's meeting."said Spike with fake sincereness.  
  
"Oh, I get it," said Buffy as she caught on to Spike's act. She walked over to the bathroom.  
  
' Crap! Look what you got yourself into now you stupid bloke!She saw right through you!'  
  
"C'mon, pet. I didn't mean it. It's just you know us guys aren't into shopping and that whole lot. And I really do have that meeting."  
  
" It's okay, I get it."said Buffy not sounding understanding at all.  
  
"Luv.....," started Spike, but just decided to let her false understandment pass by, " never mind."  
  
That night Spike tossed and turned. ' Why do I feel so bloody guilty. She said she understood. .....You stupid bloke, didn't you see she was lying.......Yeah, but she's not that upset....Is she?' thought Spike as he battled with his other half.  
  
" Pet..."said Spike as he tapped Buffy lightly on the shoulder. He was thankful that her parents were gone, since that gave them the house to themselves.  
  
" W-what?"asked Buffy groggily.  
  
" Are you mad at me?"  
  
" No. Please tell me there is another reason you're waking me up at...."Buffy looked at the clock" three a.m." Then suddenly Buffy became worried," Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?Is something wrong?"  
  
' See, there she goes again with being all nice and all worried about me. God, I love this girl.'  
  
" It's just..... you lied to me,luv."  
  
Buffy sighed and got up and rested her head against the headboard. " Dido."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"You didn't. You made me hurt."  
  
"How,luv?"  
  
" I know that you don't want to walk around with some fat person like me at the mall."  
  
At that being said, Spike just huffed and slammed his head back on the pillow, away from her, taking his covers up all the way to his chin, and not speaking another word except for mumbling,"Crazy bint!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The next day went by normally. Spike had gone with his band to the meeting and Buffy had gone shopping totally tired of going "oooo" and " awwwww" at all the baby clothes.  
  
Buffy and Spike both layed on the couch, extremely exhausted from their day.  
" So, baby, how did the meeting go?"asked laid turning her head a little at Spike.  
  
" It was good. She said she would call me at four,but it's five now. I have a bad feeling."  
  
" Awww. I bet she just got caught up with work. Nobody could resist your beautiful voice."  
  
"You really mean that?"asked Spike finally looking over at her.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"I bet that's her right now."  
  
Spike got up and left. ........He came back a couple minutes later, getting an eager look from the petite blond on the couch and with a big grin he said," Luv, pack your bags because we're heading to Hollywood!"  
  
Buffy ran to him and practically knocked him over backwards.  
  
" Yay! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!!"squealed Buffy wrapping her legs around Spike's waste.  
  
"Luv, I think this calls for a celebration,"said Spike raising his eyebrows towards the stairs.  
  
"Most definitely," said Buffy huskily, already getting hot from the position she was at that moment.  
  
Spike carried her upstairs(and that was a lot of stairs)and went in Buffy's room and slammed the door shut with the heel of his foot.  
A/N: So? What do you think? Short I know, but I have school tommorow. Be nice, please.::innocent puppy dog eyes:: okay fine it only works with Spike. I get it. I'm just not that cute to pull it off. What if I try a pout?::pouts with puppy eyes:: Still not convinced?Just give me a break! Anyways more fame and spotlight for Spike and even maybe Buffy. Guess you'll just have to wait and see how miss stubborn and queen of denial will get her glamour! 


	10. Bigger than Oprah's!

A/N: Hey!! So far, Buffy and Spike are heading towards Hollywood. Actually they are already there. (the nice parts of hollywood,like near Beverly Hills,lol. NOT the gurfittie areas.) Anyways. They are in their hotel room.hehe. Sorry no NC-17!!I kind of skipped through.  
"Wow. I guess you were really excited,"said Buffy as she rolled over and laid back down on her side of the bed, sheets up to her chest.  
  
Spike just smirked."I don't try to satisfy my woman, it just comes naturally."  
  
"Gosh, ego much?"asked Buffy.  
  
Spike smiled and got up, heading toward his suitcase to get his clothes.  
  
"You,know I could get used to this. You do have a cute ass."smirked Buffy.  
  
" God ,luv," said Spike in a whiny voice, " do you have to say it so loud.The boys are right next door they might hear what you just said! I do not have a cute bum!  
  
" Of course you do," said Buffy as she walked over to Spike using the sheets as a robe." I love your ass. Don't worry it's manly too."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way. It is kind of cute isn't it?"said Spike looking like he approved her comment.  
  
Buffy just nodded and grinned.  
  
" But I don't think it beats #1," said Spike.  
  
" What's number one?" said Buffy , clearly confused.  
  
" Why pet, of course you!"  
  
Buffy gave Spike a tongue-tasting kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm....." moaned Spike against her lips.  
  
" I know something tastier...."said Buffy with a mishevious smile.  
  
"And what is that pet," said Spike playing along.  
  
" You know what it is," said Buffy as she grabbed ahold of Spike's neck and dragged him towards the shower, dropping the sheet on the way.  
********************************After the shower, getting ready**************************  
" Spike, are you ready? I'm a woman and I'm ready before you. I'm getting worried."  
  
"Coming, luv."  
  
**knock , knock**  
  
Buffy opens the door and finds the whole band looking pissed and annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, guys. He'll be right out."  
  
" Well, if you do want to make it up to us, you can give us a lap dance.....ouch!" said one of the members,a very big member, but got cut off when Riley punched him in the stomach.  
  
' I haven't seen him around. I guess he's just new. Oh yeah , Spike did say something about a new member being the drummer, why did I forget?.....then again, I was doing my nails, not really paying attention......' thought Buffy,but just smiled at the large man , clearing the thoughts away.  
  
"What's your name?"asked Buffy,suddenly curious.  
  
"Uh, name is ........kind of embarrising, " mumbled the large man. He was a deep red,now. He looked like one of those harley drivers that wore all leather and a bandanna.(mmm... Spike on a motorcycle. sry, back to the story)  
  
" His name is Pinky," called out Scott who then laughed real hard bending over in a fit.  
  
Buffy tilted her head trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, and when everyone looked down, feeling bad for their fellow band member, Buffy knew it was the truth. She honestly felt bad for the guy. She knew what if felt like to be laughed at.  
  
"I don't think that was really nice........plus, I think I like the name Pinky," said Buffy, shocking the boys.  
  
The large man looked up with a grateful smile and said thank you.  
  
She just gave him a smile and invited them in.  
  
It had been practically twenty five minutes that Spike had not been down yet.  
  
" Spike, " yelled Buffy," If you don't get your ass right here in ten seconds than you're not getting any goodies tonight!"  
  
When Spike came to the room, Buffy grinned ,clearly satisfied that her idea had worked.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Well, Mr. Windsington, I have heard your voice and I am in love with it. I would be overjoyed if I were to be your agent,"said Faith, the music agent.  
  
Spike and his members smiled as they realised they would soon be famous for their hard work.  
  
That night the group celebrated by going out for dinner.  
*****************************************************  
  
" Hey, pet, what's wrong?"asked Spike seeing the worried look on her face.  
  
"It's just...well, do you think it was right of us to use our parent's money?"  
  
" Luv, they said if we didn't accept then they wouldn't let us live together. Remember your mother's exact words were ' I don't want you to live on some dark, dank ally.' "  
  
"Yeah, but they gave us so much."  
  
" So? With your mom's money and my mom's money, we'll be the number one billionares. We'll have a bigger house than oprah!"  
  
Buffy laughed. " I suppose so. I mean they did take it out of our college funds since it seems we're not going anymore....... and we will pay them back. I guess I should be happy."  
  
" You should,luv. We're independent. All grown up and adults."  
  
"Yeah......."  
  
Silence passed between them.  
  
Then, " Hey Spike, I forgot to tell you. Guess who I ran into today!!??"  
  
"Who, pet?"said Spike turning over to look at her.  
  
"The Victoria Secret designer and she wanted me to model for her clothes!!!"said Buffy giving him a smile," can you believe one of the most famous designers in the world wants me to model her stuff!?"  
  
"Are you serious,luv?"  
  
" I'm serious!" nodded Buffy enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, are you sure you want to go out there in public wearing a piece of cloth and have every bloody ponce staring at you?"  
  
Buffy frowned," You don't want me to be a model?" hurt evident on her face.  
  
" No, pet, it's just sometimes those bloody wankers force you to wear stuff you don't want to, but you're going to have to."  
  
" I know that. I 've always wanted to be a model. I mean I never thought I would considering that I thought I would never go to Hollywood and bump into a famous clothes designer,but still I 've always wanted to be in the spotlight."  
  
....................." Are you okay with that?"asked Buffy softly, hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Of course,luv. I'm here for you always. Rememeber, best friends for ever?"  
  
" Yeah, but now it's got to be something like always together, cause we're not really best friends anymore. Well, we are , but are more. Does that make sense?"  
  
" In some crazy way.....yeah."  
  
Buffy threw the pillow at his head and Spike grumbled and flipped her on her back.  
  
"But those bloody poofs better not start moving in on my girl."  
  
Buffy looked up at him," Spike, I'm always your girl, always will be."  
  
Spike leaned in for a long kiss.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
" I still don't like it."said Buffy as she and Spike looked at yet another house that day with the real estate agent.  
  
" Okay, sorry Kathryn(the real estate agent's name). I don't think this is the one either."  
  
" I want somewhere seluded, you know quiet. Somewhere by the beach , but yet far from the city and yet close enough to reach in 15 minutes.  
  
"Okay,well, there is this one house, but it is very expensive. It's probably the most upgraded, cleanest, beautiful, and actually the most expensive house in the world. Or should I say mansion? Actually, I think it IS the biggest house in the world."said Kathryn.  
  
" Let's see it Kathryn."said Spike, already excited to see the mansion. If it was as big as she was describing it, then he could have his own game room.  
  
****After about a half hour drive towards the beach*****  
  
Spike was deeply in love with the house. He had never seen such a beautiful home. It had the most lush green grasses he had ever seen. There were millions of small gardens around the house. The beach was just down the little hill, probably a thrity second run. There were fountains and small waterfalls coming out of the sides of the house. The outside walls were brick blocks, giving it a look of elegance. Of course though, before to get to the house there were big gates.   
  
In the backyard, what a yard, there was a humongous pool where you could see the ocean as if it were two feet away. There was a big jaguzzi too. There were benches,hammoks,and swings around the yard too. There seemed to be a walking trail for early morning jogs, There were just acres of land. The agent event told them if they look to the other side of the house they would see that there was a big golf field that belonged to the house.  
  
Inside the house was just spectacular. The living room, more like living roomS, were very big. They had a calming surrounding .The rooms were very big too. The master bed room was almost like the size of all the rooms put together. There was a big balcony outside of the master bedroom and there was a balcony outside of what looked like a music room.  
  
You could see the beautiful clear water at a 180 degree angle.   
  
Buffy was speechless. Her eyes sparkled as they passed each room. The kitchen was another place she fell in love with in the house. She was one hell of a chef and she needed much kitchen space. Well, no problems there. The dining room and formal room were very elegant and upper class too.  
  
" One of the reasons this house is so expensive and unique is because it has practically the biggest chandilears ever.Real diamonds,"said Kathryn.  
  
" I love how it's decorated. It's always like I've imagined my dream home to be."said Buffy finally speaking.  
  
"Oh well, if you wanted they could stay. I mean the furniture. Some of the upstairs rooms are empty , so you'll have to get them fixed up on your own, but everything else is here to stay if you want."  
  
" Are you serious? Who would leave all there stuff here?!"asked Buffy shocked.  
  
" Well, when the house was built, we had designers come and decorate it, expecting nobody to buy such a house, but this house is only a year old and its kept clean regulary and the stay here furniture is another reason for the high price."  
  
Spike looked at the paper expecting it to be about 3 billion dollars, but it actuall was a good price considering the size and elegance.  
  
"We'll take it." said Spike firmly to the woman.  
  
The woman's eyes bulged out, completely and utterly shock.  
  
Buffy said ,"We will?!"  
  
" Yeah, unless you don't like it?"said Spike smirking , knowing the answer to that already.  
  
" Not like it. Definitely no. I love it! Spike you're the best!!"yelled Buffy as she leaped into Spike's arms. ' She is starting to get kind of heavy!' thought Spike as she was hugging him.  
  
"Uhh.... I guess.. y-y-ou'll just have to sign here then..." said Kathryn,still shocked.  
  
" Alright, ducks....."said Spike.  
  
So it was settled. Buffy was starting to think that the future wouldn't be that bad. ' I have my sexy man with me, a baby on the way, and a house bigger than Opera's! Nope, life definitely couldn't get better!' thought Buffy.  
A/N: So, how was it? Don't worry for those of you who like my story, more chapters on the way. I think this is going to be a long story. Once I have everything settled , I think I'll try to find something plotty-like. It's hard. It's just I like lots of Spuffyness, no angsty. Bad, bad, bad angsty!  
  
More to come! 


	11. Dinner With the Parents From Hell

A/N: Hey guys sorry for taking so long! I've been real busy lately with school and stuff. Here's chappy 11!  
" So you guys bought it?" asked Willow.  
" Yup!"said Buffy, holding up a little outfit,"How's this?"  
"Very cute and that's so cool,"said Willow. They were looking in Baby Gap currently and talking about the house Buffy and Spike had bought.  
"Wait, that means you're not going to be living in Sunnydale though,"said Willow with a frown.  
"I know, but don't worry I'll visit and you guys can come visit us too."  
"True. Okay I guess it will be fine.Anyways, what did your mom and dad think of the move?"  
" Well, they were really quiet at first , but they said okay. They thought that we were pretty mature and that we could handle ourselves.Although, they haven't seen the house yet."  
" If I told my mom that I was moving away with a guy who plays in a band she would freak.You're so lucky!"  
" Yeah, I guess I am."  
" What about Spike's parents?"  
"Spike's parents? Yikes!Don't want to get into that subject."  
" Why not," said Willow with a confused look.  
"Why not?! Hello, his parents are like really scary. His mom acts like she owns the world and she controls Spike's life. His dad is like Mr.-I-know-everything-and-all-people-should-be-A+ -students-and- be- proper."  
"Really!?"  
" uhh-huh. I hate going to their house and so does Spike, but I always force him to go when they invite us because his mom will think that I'm telling him that we shouldn't go to their house. And they both hate my parents because we have access to money they could only dream about."  
"With your grandmother and other background being all rich?"  
"Yeah. Oh yeah, my grandfather is coming too."  
" Oh, you're mom's dad?!"  
" Yup!"squealed Buffy.  
"He is so cool. He like spoils you....... and me too!"said Willow practically jumping up and down.  
"I know. Guess what he said when I told him about the pregnancy over the phone?"  
"What!?"  
" He just chuckled deep in his throat and said congratulations!"  
" Oh my gosh, are you serious?"  
" uhh-huh!"  
" When is he coming?"  
"Umm.....I think...what's today?"  
"Saturday?"  
" Okay he's coming on Tuesday."  
"That's so cool!"  
" Yeah, anyways, I have to go find Spike, 'k?"asked Buffy.  
" Okay, I'll call you later.Bye"  
"Bye."  
************************************************************************  
Buffy was about to fall on the ground from laughing so hard. The site in front of her was just too funny. Spike was in Crate and Barrels, the shop that had kitchen stuff in it, trying on an apron.  
"Spike?!"  
Spike immediately threw the apron off and looked around. He turned bright red and tried to cover it up.  
"Uh, just uh seeing if you know they make good aprons these days..."said Spike nervously,"....you know nice fabric and stuff............."  
Buffy had her arms crossed against her chest and an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh bugger it.......I was trying an apron on because I like to wear them when I cook........."said Spike mumbling.  
"What was that?"said Buffy smirking.  
"Well, that's just...ughh... that's just cruel. you know that love.....let me have some dignity....."said Spike with sadness.  
"I'm sorry and you shouldn't be ashamed. Did you know that most women are attracted to romantic guys that can cook and are not always bad. Lucky for you, I like both which is lucky for me that you are both."said Buffy with a big grin.  
' That grin it's just.........' " What have you been doing in this sodding mall all day and please tell me it's not shopping for the baby,"said Spike as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was actually starting to get big. For 5 months, she was pretty small though, but still you could see the swell easily.  
"Well, I can't see my feet so no shopping for shoes and I can't fit into anything that I usually would wear so that leaves me with baby shopping,"said Buffy.  
"Luv, this baby is going to have more clothes than a regular size family's clothes all together!"  
"Your point?"  
Spike just shook his head and said ,"I give up."  
***************************************************************************  
It was Sunday afternoon , Buffy and Spike were moving into their new home.   
Buffy was currently sitting on one of the couches reading a cosmo magazine. They were unpacking, mostly Spike and his band members, the stuff that they wanted to bring into the house,like Buffy's clothes and Spike's and the baby's stuff. Also a couple of paintings from Joyce's art gallery and some other accessories and furniture.  
"You know,luv. If I'm not mistaken, I remember a certain blond that said she could do anything because she was pregnant not paryalized."  
"Hmm, I wonder who that girl must be..."said Buffy not lifting her eyes off of the magazine.  
Spike picked up the big box again and started heading up the stairs.  
' Maybe I should be helping him.....hmm.....nah.' thought Buffy.  
**********************************************************************************  
"Okay, so everything is settled?"asked Buffy. She had just finished her homework from her new school. It had been hard changing schools,but everybody at the new school immediately fell in love with the kind,sweet blond,including the teachers and staff.  
"Yup."said Spike. It was Monday night and Spike's parents were coming over for dinner.  
" I still don't see why you had to invite them."said Spike groaning.  
"You know it would be rude if we didn't,"said Buffy , just as the doorbell rang. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror. She had the usual make-up on and had her hair down in the wavy curls. She wore a back long dress. It was strapless and was tight until it reached the bottom of her breasts. The rest just flowed down to her ankles. The material was sort of see through. She had on an expensive diamond necklace that Spike had gotten for her birthday. It was one of her favorite jewelers, Tiffany's, along with the matching earrings.  
She rubbed her hand in a circle on her stomach and walked down the stairs. One of the maids had already opened the door and Spike and his parents were sitting in the formal room drinking champagne and talking.  
Buffy walked into the room and Spike's parents immediately turned their faces sharply to her.  
Spike's mother, Lillian, looked over Buffy and did a little'hmmpph' and Spike's father, Edward, just rolled his eyes.Lillian thought, ' that girl is getting so fat lately, she needs to eat less.'  
"Hello,"said Buffy nervously , extending her hand out.  
They just raised their eyebrows and looked away.  
"Uhh, mother,father, you know Buffy.....um....."said Spike already sweating. He could tell this was not going to be a very smooth night.  
"Um, dinner will be ready soon...."said Buffy.  
"Proper young ladies don't start their sentences with um,"said Lillian sharply.  
' What a bitch' thought Buffy , but decided against saying that out loud.  
"Buffy, I'll go check to see if the uhh......potatoes....uh yeah, potatoes are ready..."said Spike feeling guilty after he saw Buffy's pleading look to stay.  
' It's her own bloody fault. She was the one who invited them, not me........You stupid git, that's your girlfriend in there with the evil parents..........Yeah, but she wanted them to come.................So, remember the doctor said that she shouldn't get angry or hurt during her pregnancy, it could harm the baby......'Spike debated with his other half.  
In about a minute, Spike returned to see Buffy sitting on the couch with her hands in lap, fingers fiddling with eachother and her head down. His mother and father were sitting cross legged and had their chins high in the air.  
Spike sat down next to Buffy and Buffy somewhat relaxed when he grabbed her arm. Spike thought that there was too much tention in the air and not enough oxygen. He had to say something.  
"Uh.......mum,da', Buffy and I have something to tell you."  
Buffy was giving him a look as if she were saying "are you crazy?"  
Lillian said, " yes, dear?"  
"Uh well you see, Buffy is sort of .............pregnant....."  
If looks could kill, then Spike and Buffy probably wouldn't have made it that night. No, make it definitely.  
"Mum? Da'?"said Spike.  
" William! You got that whore, trashy girl pregnant? What do you have to say for yourself?!"exclaimed Lillian all of a sudden.  
Buffy felt the tears burning in her eyes, ready to fall any second.  
"Hey! You do not bloody well talk about my girlfriend like that! She happens to be smart, sophisticated, beautiful, kind, talented, loving, and an energetic woman. If you can't accept that then I don't want to see you ever again! Now get out!" said Spike standing , furious, pointing his index finger at the door.  
Lillian looked shocked to say the least and she just huffed, grabbed her purse and left out the door with a following Edward.  
Once they had left, Spike sat down and said, " Pet, are you alright?"  
Buffy got up quickly and burst out, " Why did you do that? Why did you make her think that I care about what she says because I honestly don't. They may hurt , but those things are her opinion and I know you don't believe the things she says and never will. Now she thinks I care about what she thinks. Thanks alot William! You know? I can take care of myself, like you said, I'm a woman!"yelled Buffy , tears pouring down her face, and she ran up the marble stairs quickly.  
***********************************************************************  
Spike was still confused about the whole thing. He had tried to defend her. She was right, she was a grown up and could take care of herself, but he couldn't just stand there and let her take his mother's shit.  
Spike quietly tip toed to their room. The French doors to the balcony were open letting the bright light reflecting off the moon in. She was laying there curled up in a ball, hair cascading her face, and tear trails on her cheeks.  
Her silk nightgown, glowed and all he wanted to do was take her small form into his arms.  
"Buffy? Luv?"said Spike.  
Buffy looked over at him and said, " Yeah?"  
Spike walked over to the bed, took off his shirt, and pants, leaving him only in his boxers, and went under the covers and laid down next to her.  
He put his arm around her waist and she didn't budge. He buried his face in her silky, wavy curls and breathed in her vanilla scent.   
After about a minute, Buffy said, " I'm sorry Spike," real gently and quietly.  
"For what ,luv?"  
" For yelling at you. I over reacted. It's these crazy hormones. You were just trying to defend me and I blew a casket."  
" Pet, you were right. You're a woman and you can protect yourself . I just couldn't stand there letting her talk to you that way."  
" I know. Thank you. Even?"  
"Always luv, always."  
A/N: hey guys, tell me what you think. please review! thank you! I'll try to get another chapter out soon. You'll finally get to meet Buffy's grandfather. 


	12. Threat

Chappy 12, here it comes!  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon and Buffy was at her mother's  
house in Sunnydale. She was preparing the room that  
her Grandfather, Jim would be staying in. He lived on  
a farm outside of Wyoming alone. He had been visiting  
more often ever since Buffy's grandmother, Agatha, had  
passed away from cancer.  
Buffy was just about finished making the bed when she  
heard her grandfather greet her father and mother. She  
ran, as fast as a pregnant woman could, downstairs and  
practically jumped in Jim's arms.  
"Hey there Pumpkin!" said Jim.  
"I'm so happy you're here!" said Buffy squeezing him  
tighter.  
"Well, I'll be in the hospital soon if you keep  
cutting off my blood circulation."  
"Oops, sorry. My bad!"  
"Just look at you! All grown-up and more beautiful."  
"Beautiful, please! I look like a mammoth that just  
had way too much to eat."  
"Look at your arms, you got to eat more. You're  
usually a skinny little thing. If you were laying on  
the ground, they'd probably just mistake you as a  
stick!"  
"A really big stick that got broken off the tree  
trunk!"  
Finally Joyce talked," Why doesn't Rosa (the maid)  
take your stuff up to your room and you come sit down  
for a nice meal. I bet you're starved!"  
"Thanks sugar."  
Lunch passed by and Buffy was beginning to worry.  
Spike said that he would have been at her house two  
hours ago. How long did it take to get there, he lived  
right next door!  
Buffy decided she would call Spike on his cell about  
half an hour later.  
Ring. Ring...  
" 'ello?"said Spike over the line.  
" Spike? Where are you?"  
"Shit, " said Spike silently, but loud enough for  
Buffy to hear.  
" Is that guys I hear in the background?" said Buffy ,  
then as the cheering went on she said," Spike, you're  
watching the football game over at the house with the  
band!"  
"I'm sorry, luv, but it's the national championships!"  
said Spike in a whiny voice.  
" I don't care if the president was in our house-"  
"Luv, I'd be there in a second if the president was at  
our house. That bloody poof...."  
"Whatever, the fact is when you say you're going to be  
there, it requires you to be there. And when you don't  
show up, that really pisses me off. We had to be at  
the doctor's appointment forty-five minutes ago. You  
still would have stayed if I hadn't called you right  
now. You totally forgot. This is so like you Spike!  
Ughh..."  
"But..."  
"You know what forget it, Spike. I guess I'll just  
have to go find somebody I can depend on. I really  
wanted to go this time with you, but as usual, you  
screw it up. Just...I'll talk to you later...."  
And that was the last thing Spike heard from her  
before she hung up.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I mean he didn't even call!" said Buffy as she walked  
briskly around her room talking to her best friend who  
was laying on the bed , playing with her stuffed  
piggy, Mr. Gordo."  
" That's so immature. That is so like guys...."said  
Willow, agreeing with her best friend.  
"I mean sometimes I feel like I could just strangle  
him, but then when I look in his eyes...I just....  
forget, you know?"  
"Yeah, it's called being in love."  
Buffy smiled at Willow. " I remember the fist time I  
saw his eyes, I felt as if I was just standing there  
on the shore watching the ocean. Just standing still,  
not moving.............You know, he never made fun of  
me? It was always his friends and Cordelia and her  
group. He'd just stand there, not saying anything. I  
guess I should have been mad at him for not sticking  
up for me, but I don't know...I don't think I can stay  
angry at him for a long time.... or at all."  
"I don't get you. I mean you're right with you not  
being angry at him...but after all he did, like not  
sticking up for you or making you miss the appointment  
today... how can you not be mad at him?" asked Willow.  
"I don't know. I'm just like that. I can't stay mad at  
somebody for too long. I mean even with Cordelia. When  
she walks up to me I think, hey maybe she's changed,  
maybe she wants to be friends, but then she just walks  
up to me and says really mean things...oh well."  
"She doesn't deserve to be your friend."  
"Thanks Willow," said Buffy smiling, " Anyways, I have  
to go home to get the house cleaned up, since old  
Granddad here is coming over tomorrow. Thank the lord  
it's Friday, which means no homework."  
"Yeah, I still don't get that. I wish I could go to  
your school Oh well, I guess I'll see you  
later.Bye,"said Willow as she went downstairs and out  
the door.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Buffy still couldn't believe her eyes. She had been in  
a good mood, but that had suddenly changed when she  
opened the door to her house.  
The site in front of her was too horrifying. There  
was, right in front of her, a large amount of bags of  
trash, beer, potato chips, salsa dripping off the  
walls, lamps broken, couch cushions everywhere, and  
most importantly, girls.  
Plenty of them too. They were wearing practically  
nothing, like Barbie clothes. Not only were they  
there, but they were on top of the guys and one of  
them was doing a dance for Spike!  
Buffy felt the anger from before rage inside her. He  
was her boyfriend. He was the father of their child.  
He had missed an important visit to the doctor for a  
lap dance.  
Buffy knew what she had to do. The worst thing ever.  
It was what Spike feared most. The SILENT TREATMENT!  
So, she walked quietly upstairs and put her purse  
down. She changed into her sweat pants, black  
sleeveless shirt, and gray sweat jacket. She took out  
her straight hair from the bun and divided her hair in  
two, combed it , and went downstairs. She went the  
other way to the kitchen on the stairs, so he wouldn't  
see her.  
As she was washing the dishes and talking on the phone  
to her mother, she saw Spike about to walk in and  
freeze right there, mouth open in shock, out of the  
corner of her eye.  
He just stood there, not moving in inch. He went to  
walk over to her, hoping she had come in from the  
garage and not the front door, and leaned in for a  
kiss, but stopped when she walked over to the  
refrigerator to put away the groceries she had gotten.  
"Okay..........love you too...........bye mom." said  
Buffy as she put the phone back in its place and went  
back to the counter, island, to cut up the vegetables  
for dinner.  
"uh......hey pet."  
Buffy didn't move her head up to look at him and  
simply proceeded with cutting the vegetables fast and  
smoothly just like the chefs on TV. Would.  
"I said hello, luv."  
She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a big salad  
bowl to dump the lettuce and tomatoes in and grabbed  
another plate for the vegetables.  
She checked the oven to see if the chicken was  
roasting and then went back to fixing up the rest of  
the dinner.  
' Shit', thought Spike,' she saw. What am I going to  
say? Hey, luv, I was just getting a lap dance from a  
stripper, it's not what it looks like? I'm so dead.  
And she is giving me the silent treatment, which means  
she is really furious with me. Or maybe...maybe she  
hasn't seen the girls and she is just mad at me  
because of earlier... well, she would probably yell or  
something if she saw...yeah.... she doesn't know...'  
"I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have  
missed the show for a football game."  
Just then Angel walked in with Scott.  
"Hey Buffy,"said Angel as he was heading for the  
fridge, but then suddenly stopped, noticing she wasn't  
yelling about the girls, he thought she was okay with  
it," wow, it's cool that you're okay with the  
girls...and stuff."  
' Bloody ponce.... going to kill him.'  
Buffy looked up, acting as if she didn't know what he  
was talking about, holding the knife in her hand with  
her eyebrows scrunched together, as if to look  
confused.  
"What girls?" said Buffy.  
"Oh, you know, the girls out in the living  
room............."at Buffy's confused look , Angel  
said," Uh......I guess you don't know."  
"No, I don't, but I think I'll take a look for  
myself."  
Buffy walked out of the kitchen into the living room,  
with a racing Spike after her. Buffy stopped abruptly,  
as if she was shocked.  
" What the hell is this?" shouted Buffy; she looked at  
Spike for an answer.  
"Um...it's not what it looks like...?"Said Spike  
shrugging his shoulders a little.  
Buffy had a menacing look plastered on her face. She  
said," Okay, show time is over. You whores get your  
butts out of my house now!!"  
The girls' eyes were wide, scared at the volume and  
tone the petite blond used. They quickly rushed out  
the door with the band members following. Except the  
bleached blond that was leaving was stopped.  
"Hold it right there. Where the hell do you think  
you're going?"  
"Um...with them?"  
"Spike, you are such a pig. I can't believe you."  
"I'm sorry, luv... this was never supposed to happen."  
" What? The me finding out part?"  
"No, the girls coming over."  
"Spike, I don't care about that. I knew that you loved  
me and not those girls. I knew that you only had eyes  
for me. You told me. What disappoints me in you is the  
fact that you didn't come when you said you would. I  
don't know what your god damn mother of yours told you  
about manners, but it's rude to show up late or not  
even show up at all! Anyways, I got over that, but  
Spike, you know what ticks me off?"  
Spike just stared at her.  
"The fact that you were dishonest to me. I knew those  
girls were here right when I got home. I saw the mess  
the dirty dancing. You walked in the kitchen and acted  
as if they weren't even there. And let me tell you  
something else, William. If you think that you can  
keep up this attitude," then in a deep, harsh, and  
very terrifying voice replaced her usual sweet tone  
she said," then don't you ever, and I mean ever expect  
to come home with me there. This is your warning, I've  
had it with you, I won't be here anymore.   
I 'm starting to doubt that you love me at all  
anymore. " And with that she walked past him towards  
the stairs, hitting his shoulder roughly as she passed  
him.  
To say Spike was scared, well, that would be an  
understatement. He had never been more terrified than  
he had just been in the last minute. The love of his  
life leaving him that was a nightmare.  
  
****************************************************************************  
The next day, Spike woke up and found the bed empty.  
He looked around the room and found Buffy fixing her  
hair. She was taking half of her hair and pulling it  
back into a ponytail. She had on a black long sleeve  
shirt and a white thin skirt that reached to her mid  
thigh and long knee high black boots . Her make-up was  
done and she grabbed her purse to check to see if she  
could find her cell phone.  
Spike sat at the edge of the bed facing her. They  
hadn't even cuddled last night and that feeling of not  
being close to her for so long was hurting him.  
He just kept sitting there, gaze fixed intently on  
her. She slowly looked down at him as she moved her  
head away from the purse. They both kept their eyes  
locked on each other for five minutes, until Buffy  
said,"What is it?"  
"I'm sorry, luv. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you  
so much, it hurts. When I'm not close to you, it feels  
like a big part of me is missing. A part that I need  
so I can live. Please don't be mad at me. I promise  
I'll be better. It's just I've been so excited about  
going to Hollywood and getting a new home and a baby,  
I know that it's still not an excuse, but I'm crazy  
about you. And you being mad at me, it kills me."  
"It's all ' I' and 'me'. What about Buffy. Have you  
ever thought about my feelings Spike? I don't like  
being mad at you, but it seems everything I say to you  
just goes though one ear and out the other. Once the  
baby comes and near the time it comes, you have to be  
here with me all the time. You have to be reliable  
because if you can't, I have to find somebody who  
can."  
"I'll be here Buffy. I promise, I promise. Just don't  
be mad at me."  
" I'm not. I was, but I'm just upset, but if you  
promise to make it better than I guess I'll talk to  
you."  
He pulled her arms towards him and brought her face as  
he kissed a loving and gentle kiss and then kissed in  
a more passionate and desirable way.Buffy pulled away.  
"I have to go Spike, I have a modeling shoot today,"  
said Buffy softly.  
' There's that sweet voice again. It's like music to  
my ears' " Alright, luv, but promise to come back  
soon?"  
"I promise, with a little surprise to," said Buffy  
grinning from ear to ear.  
' Got to love that grin...'  
  
A/N: Yo! What's up? Please tell me what you thought.  
Please...? 


	13. A New Life

A/N: hey guys, heres chapter 13! Hope you like it!  
"I can't see my feet!" said Buffy, very grouchy.  
"Buffy, don't yell so much. Spike is sleeping!" said  
Dawn, apparently annoyed with her sister. Here she had  
taken the time to paint Buffy's toenails and Buffy was  
whining.  
"Sleeping? What a dick head! I'm here and I can't see  
my feet and I feel like a big elephant! I wouldn't  
even be this fat if it wasn't for him!"  
"Buffy, Spike is not a dick head and also it takes two  
to tango. Remember?"  
"You're always taking his side!"  
"Ughhh!! Whatever, Buffy. Look, I have to go home and  
clean my room before mom yells at me. Your toenails  
are pink, 'k?"  
"Fine...thank you Dawn."  
"uhh-huh.Bye and don't give Spike a hard time."  
"Bye!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
" Spike, I'm bored!" said Buffy as she played with his  
hair on the bed.  
"That's great, pet." came Spike's muffled reply  
because his head was currently shoved in the pillow.  
"I'm serious! I really am bored. You never take me out  
anywhere! I'm always at home or in the garden or at my  
mom's house. I mean don't you think-"but Buffy never  
finished her sentence because Spike cut her off.  
"Bloody hell, woman! What does it take for a bloke to  
get some sleep!"  
Buffy just pouted her lips and gave her best puppy dog  
eyes.  
Then softy, Spike said,"Luv, what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, but I just feel really fat and hungry  
right now."  
"How about we go for lunch?"  
"Hmmm..... that's a great idea!"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"OOO!!!! I know, I know! I want to go McDonalds!! Did  
you know that you can get a free mcflurry or any  
desert with a burger, fries, and a drink!?"  
"Pet, I am not taking you to sodding McDonalds! That  
place will kill you! Also, I thought you hated  
McDonalds? Where did your classiness go?"  
"Hmmphh! Fine be that way... Can we go to In-n-out?"  
"Alright, I agree they do have good burgers there."  
"Yay!"  
"Luv, it was the weirdest thing, but did you call me a  
dick head earlier or was it my dream?'  
"Oh, me? nu-uhh! Nope, No siriee! It was Dawnie. Yeah  
Dawn."  
"Oh cause I was going to say why would you say such a  
thing?"  
Buffy just nervously laughed. ' Shit, Dawn is going to  
kill me if she finds out!'  
  
**********************************************************************************  
"See these are what I call hamburgers, luv,"said Spike  
taking a bite out of his burger. They were sitting  
outside one of the tables eating their lunch.  
Buffy just nodded and was about to take another bite  
when she stopped abruptly. She had a strange look on  
her face and then it turned into a painful look.  
She suddenly dropped her burger and held her stomach  
tightly.   
"Oh god... it hurts so much..."said Buffy clutching  
her stomach as if she were holding on to the top of a  
cliff for dear life. Her knuckles were pure white.  
"Buffy," said Spike, scared out of his mind, as he got  
up and sat down next to her putting his arm around her  
back and the other hand on her stomach.  
"What is it?" Spike asked.  
" It's the baby, I think."  
"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"  
Buffy just let out a cry. Spike took his cell phone  
out and called the hospital telling them that they  
would be on their way.  
Spike picked her up with much effort and headed for  
the car.  
*********************************************************************  
With much struggle, they made it to the hospital.  
Soon, they got Buffy on a rolling bed and took her to  
an emergency room.  
Spike was terrified. He was about to go crazy. They  
had made him wait outside. All thoughts were racing  
through his mind. ' What if she wants me there with  
her? What if something happens to the baby? What if  
something happens to her...?'  
Buffy's doctor came out and said, " Hello, Mr.  
Windsington. I have good news and bad. It seems that  
Buffy is going through labor. Now, the child would  
only be three weeks early, which I am 99% positive  
that the baby would indeed be healthy. What I fear for  
is that Buffy may not make it. She is very small and  
weak, as you know-"  
"Buffy's a fighter. She's strong."  
"Well, if you seem to think so. Anyways, she has  
decided that she wants to do this the regular way. No  
c-section. If you would like, you may come inside to  
be with her."  
"Thanks, Doc."  
Spike went inside and went over to her bed. She was  
wearing the hospital clothes. She looked so small in  
the big white bed. She had her legs spread out with a  
blanket over it. Spike took a hold of her hand as he  
had seen in the tapes from their parenting and Buffy's  
pregnancy class.  
The doctor started off by doing the normal routines.  
He told Buffy to take deep breaths and push.  
Buffy screamed as pain ripped through her stomach. Her  
grip became more and more tighter on Spike's hand as  
the pressure became more.  
Spike felt his hand was going to be damaged  
permanently. But at the moment he did not care. He  
just kept thinking about how much all this pain was  
worth, as they would get a gift at the end.  
"C'mon, luv. You can do it. Just think of the little  
beautiful girl that will be here when this is over  
with."  
Buffy looked up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears.  
She was sweating as if she just had run in the  
Olympics.  
Buffy cried out as she felt the baby slip out. The  
baby's screams were piercing as she came out of her  
old home for the past 8 months.   
Buffy leaned back onto the pillow, breathing heavily.  
"You did it love. You brought a miracle," Spike said.  
He was about to go on when the doctor interrupted him.  
"Congratulations, it's a baby girl! We are going to  
get her cleaned up and then you can hold her. Uh, Mr.  
Windsington? May I talk to you for a second?"  
Spike walked over to the doctor." Yeah, Doc?"  
" Spike I'm positive now that Buffy will live because  
she didn't lose as much blood as she should have if  
she were to die."  
"Thank god."  
The doctor smiled and said,"uh, are there any  
relatives on the way?"  
"Oh uh yeah. Her mother and father."  
"Alright, well, it's only one at a time in there for  
right now, so I suggest you spend as much time as you  
can in there with her."  
"Thanks Doc. Really thanks."  
The Doctor smiled again and nodded his welcome.  
Spike headed inside Buffy's room. She was lying there  
on the bed, still sweating, but her heavy pants had  
decreased.  
"Hey, luv.How are you holding up?"  
"Okay, if you call surviving through a big thing like  
getting the insides of your stomach ripped. Yup, I'm  
dandy. I just want to see the our little girl that  
made me go through all this pain."  
"I know, pet, but she needs to be cleaned. I bet  
she'll be here any second."  
As if on cue, a nurse rolled in a cart that had a  
little bundle of blankets in it.  
"That's just blankets. Where's my baby girl?" asked  
Buffy as she looked confused at the nurse. The nurse  
just smiled and said," Sweetheart, this is your baby  
girl," She carried the baby over to Buffy and said,"  
she is a tiny little thing, but very healthy. She  
weighs 5 pounds and 1 ounce. She has 10 toes and 10  
fingers, a head, legs, a body, arms, and all of her  
insides. Congratulations. I'll give you two some time  
alone."  
Buffy just stared, amazed, that such a tiny beautiful  
thing could be her little girl. Her head fit perfectly  
in Buffy's palm as if she were the top to a jar. New  
tears came to Buffy's eye.  
" Hello, sweetie. What do you want be named?" asked  
Buffy. The baby girl looked at her mother with big  
green eyes, and Buffy could swear she saw her smile.  
That little smile. She brushed her hand over the  
baby's blond hair. It was straight, but at the tip,  
near her forehead, there was one curl.  
"Luv, she's beautiful," even though the baby was  
young, he thought that she looked exactly like her  
mother.  
"I know. She is your baby girl  
too............................. Do you want to hold  
her?"  
"What if I drop her?" asked Spike scared. He had never  
held a baby so small.  
"Don't worry. See if you hold her like this," said  
Buffy as she placed the baby girl in his arms, " then  
you won't drop her."  
" I think I'm going to cry, luv."  
Buffy laughed. "I think we should name her after your  
real mother. Emma. Unless you don't want that."  
"Luv, that means a lot to me. That you care. I love  
the name Emma. I think we should name her that too."  
"Alright, so it's Emma. Emma Amanda, after my dear  
cousin that passed away, Windsington. I love it."  
"Me too, pet. Me too." Spike saw the longing in her  
eyes for her to hold Emma so he put Emma back in her  
arms. He looked at her and Emma. He felt so different.  
So loved. As if he was a part of a real family. He  
wanted this forever. He knew it was the right time."  
Joyce and Rupert and Dawn walking in with balloons  
suddenly cut off "Buffy, I know-" but him. Buffy  
looked at Spike with sympathy and shrugged. Then she  
smiled as her sister went "ooo" and " awww" over the  
baby girl in her arms.  
Some things would never change.  
  
  
A/N: Hey, so what do you think? Tell me please! 


	14. And The Horror Begins

A/N: Hey people! Chapters will be out sooner. Don't worry! Anywho, here's chapter 17! It's about 2 years later, which makes Emma two.  
  
Buffy looked around the Mall. It was so busy. People were rushing everywhere in hurry to get gifts. Christmas Eve was tommorow and last minute shopping was being done. Buffy had lost Spike somewhere in Nordstrom's. Buffy held tightly onto Emma's little hand as she looked around for Spike. How hard could it be to spot a bleached blond in black? "Sweeetie, hold mommy's hand tightly,"said Buffy , looking down at her little girl. "Mommy, no daddy!' said Emma shrugging her little shoulders making her look more adorable . "I know ,baby. Don't worry, we'll find daddy." They kept searching and searching still not finding Spike. Their cell phones weren't any use since they had no service. Buffy gave up and headed to Brass Plum, the area where they had teenage clothes. Afterall, she was only 19. Sure she was a mom , but still very young. Buffy went in the fitting room to try on some clothes. She pulled down her black mini skirt, pulling on the blue jeans. She took off her black tube top , putting on a white top. She decided she liked it and quickly changed into her earlier clothes , slipping on her sandals, and headed for the cash register. She stood in line, still keeping an eye out for Spike. She adjusted her black sunglasses on her head. Her hair was straight and smelled of very strong vanilla. Emma was standing there holding her hand and looking at a little girl screaming at her mother. Emma was wearing a pink summer dress, since it was hot out, which was weird for a winter day, but hey it was southern california.Her hair was in two pigtails too. Just then, at the counter, Spike came up to her. "Hey,luv. I lost yo-"said Spike , but got cut off by the screaming fans running over to him asking for his autograph. It was a year after Emma was born when Spike had become famous. His agent had talked with some record producers and they had immediately fell in love with Spike's voice just as his agent had. He had concerts often. He also toured around the world very much. Spike loved his life. The only regret he had was not being able to spend as much time with his family as he used to. He could tell Buffy was very upset when he left for tours. She had told him though that this was his dream and career and no matter how much she didn't like it, she would support him fully. As Spike finished his last autograph, he turned towards Buffy. She was saying thank you to the employee and took her bag off the counter and looked at Spike.She started walking . Emma raised her arms in the air, trying to say that she wanted to be picked up by her father. Spike picked her up and kissed her head. As he was walking he said," Hey , mite. Did you have fun today?" Emma nodded her head, pigtails bouncing. She smiled at him. "Spike, where were you. I looked forever for you,"asked Buffy. "You know...around." "Uhh-huh. Well, I sure hope this around place you were at was any use, because frankly I really am praying that I wasn't searching for half an hour while you were watching football on one of the t.v.'s in the t.v. store. Spike stopped, startled at how well she knew him. He quickly recovered though and walked side by side her. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Okay, so Mary, did you set the table up?"asked Buffy. "Yes, ma'am."said Mary. "Good.Um.....Layla, did you make sure the food is ready?" "Yes, miss."said Layla. The doorbell rang and Buffy looked in the mirror double checking herself. They were having a huge Christmas Eve party and about 80 people were coming. Buffy was wearing a gown. The top had two thin straps and hugged her body until it reached the bottom of her waist. The rest just puffed out and flowed freely. It was a sort of magenta, purplish color. It sparkeled and had little diamond jewels embroidered on it. Her hair was up with a few curly strands left down. Her up-do was done professionaly in a twist and was held up by a jewel hair pin that matched her dress. She walked over to the door and a large amount of people walked in. Including both of Spike's family and Buffy's family. Each had scowls on their face. They instantly started fighting. Buffy just ignored them and stood by the door greeting everybody as they walked in. Every minute a new group of guests would walk in. Buffy went upstairs quickly to check on Spike. She walked int their bedroom and he seemed like he was having a hard time tying his bow. She took his hands and put them down and tyed it herself. She looked up at him and was startled at the blue in his eyes. It still mesmerized her after two , three years. "You look amazing, baby."said Buffy as she kissed his lips chastely. "I feel like a bloody penguin. You......you ,pet are just breath taking." Buffy smiled."Thank you, Prince Charming, but we have alot of guests waiting downstairs for us." "Alright ,luv. Emma is in her room. I'll be down in just a sec." "Okay, don't take too long." "Just a sec." Buffy left the room and walked into Emma's room. It was decorated with flowers . Her bedroom colors were lavender and pink. It was a huge room. It had furniture and other things filling in every gap in the room. Emma sat on the floor, holding her doll. She was babbling, god knows what, baby language? "Hey there, pumpkin."said Buffy as she walked over to Emma and gently picked her up. Emma said, " Mommy, dolly beatful!" "Well, that she is , but not as beautiful as you." Emma stared at her in silence. Buffy walked downstairs carrying Emma. The house was just marvelous.It was filled with Christmas decorations head to toe. Their tree was fresh and looked about the size of the ones in the mall. It had crystal balls all the way to little cute bear figures hanging off it. There were wreaths and pointsetias around the whole house. The banister had shiny ruffly green and red strips the size of a cat's tail , swirling down the railing. Outside was decorated in millions of lights and the backyard was decorated just as marvelous as the inside. The tables, both inside and out, were decorated with Christmas candles and tablecloths. They had lots of pastries and appetizers set on them. There was also Christmas music playing softly in the background. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, well except for the Windsington and Summers family. Buffy decided that something needed to be done. Other guests were starting to look at them. She walked down and motioned for all of them to follow her. She led them in the office and closed the door once everyone had come in. "What is wrong with you people. Can't you just be decent for once?!"said Buffy looking at all of them with a questioning look. They all just looked away mumbling something about who started it first. "If you guys want to fight or argue, do it somewhere else because you guys are starting a show. And Spike and I certainly do not want to hear your yelling and cursing. And I definitely hope that Emma will not grow up in such a bitter family. I'm not asking you guys to love eachother , but just have some respect for Spike and I. If you can't do that then don't come here till you can.We're getting married in a week and you guys will be seeing more of eachother." It was true. They were getting married in a week.It taken two years to get married. It was going to be the biggest wedding of the century. The list contained of 783 guests. Yup, definitely big party. They even had to cut some down. Spike had been so busy with his singing career and Buffy with modeling that they hadn't had time to have it earlier. It was going to be held in Austrailia since both Buffy and Spike wanted it to be sunny and warm. Even if it was winter, Austrailia always was warm. They had planned and planned. There were going to be a large variety of flowers placed. Different kinds of food. A large cake and lots of music and dancing. After Buffy's speech, everyone headed back to the party in seperate ways. Spike came down and kissed Buffy on the cheek and began to mingle around. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%% "Oh god.... it feels so good to be just laying here."said Buffy. The night was so long. Everyone had left and the mess was almost cleaned up with help of the maids. They would have decorations taken down later. "That it does , pet."said Spike laying down right next to her on the big king sized bed with the fluffy, cotton sheets. You know?...I have a feeling that I kind of scared our parents down there." "What are you talking about, luv?" "Oh yeah, you weren't downstairs. I dragged them in the office and I told the all this stuff about how they can't come to this house if they don't start showing some respect for us then they actually got some fear in them." 


	15. Lost!

A/N: Hey folks! Chapter 15 is here. I'd like to thank  
my beta reader, Andrew. He is great with all my  
mistakes. And thanks for the advice of getting a beat  
reader. Sometimes I can be so stupid. Oh well... here  
is chappy 15!  
  
  
"I can't breathe!" said Buffy panting.  
"Buffy have you checked everywhere?" asked Willow.  
"I-I did. I even looked in the garage. Willow! She  
can't even crawl and I looked in the garage! I haven't  
even taken her in there!"  
'Oh, Buffy we'll find her I promise." said Willow.  
Buffy had called Willow scared out of her mind for her  
baby girl. Buffy had woken up in the morning and had  
ate breakfast with Spike and had walked him to his car  
and watched him leave to work. She then had gone  
upstairs to check on Emma. She found out that Emma  
wasn't there. She then had checked everywhere around  
the house, the backyard, and the garage. Willow had  
even come over and helped look around a little more.  
Even the maids were looking.  
"Buffy, why didn't you call Spike?" asked Willow.  
"Cause I can imagine how mad he'll be once he finds  
out that I lost our baby girl. Willow, he'll be  
furious with me. He'll break up with me and leave me  
there and he'll take Emma with him, if we ever find  
her. Oh, Willow, Emma is gone. What am I going to do?"  
"First, call Spike. Don't worry. Second, call the  
police." said Willow as she handed Buffy the phone.  
Buffy hesitantly punched in the numbers on the  
cordless phone. Her tears were falling freely now.  
Willow left the room to go help the maids look more  
for the little infant.  
Ring, Ring........  
" 'ello?" answered Spike.  
"S-Spike?"  
"Yeah, this is him."  
"Spike, this is B-Buffy."  
"Luv? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something  
happen? Did someone hurt you?"  
"I have to tell you something."  
"What is it, pet?"  
"Before I tell you, I have to say something else  
first."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you so much and I didn't mean to. It just  
happened. I'm so sorry. I really am. I understand if  
you'll never forgive me after I tell you what  
happened."  
"Alright, what is it?" Spike was starting to feel very  
scared of what she was about to say.  
"Emma is lost!" said Buffy way too quickly.  
"Say what?"  
Buffy took a deep breath and said," Emma is lost."  
Spike felt his entire being started to melt away. His  
heart had sunk at that. That was the worst thing he  
imagined she would say. He thought maybe she ruined  
his favorite shirt or burned something.........he  
didn't think it would be as serious as losing a child.  
Well, not that ruining his favorite shirt wasn't  
serious but...  
"Spike answer me!"  
Silence.........  
"Spike p-please." Her voice started wavering again.  
"I'll be right there." with that he hung up.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Thirty minutes later Spike arrived at his home with a  
view of police cars with their flashing lights on top  
of their car.   
Spike got out and looked over to the porch and saw  
Buffy sitting there in her flannel pj's with her head  
in her hands.  
Spike ran up to her." Buffy...."  
Buffy looked up at Spike and immediately crushed  
herself into his arms, sobbing the whole time.  
He stroked her long blond hair. It was a soothing  
motion and her hair was so soft and straight at the  
moment.  
"Pet, what happened? Did you lose her at the park or  
something?"  
Buffy shook her head and looked up at him. She wiped  
her tears away with the back of her hand much like a  
little girl would do.  
"No, I swear I didn't do anything!"  
"Shh, luv. I believe you. I know you would never do  
anything to the tot."  
" After you had left I went upstairs to check on Emma.  
I looked in her crib and found out that she was gone.  
I looked everywhere, every single place on the  
property, and she wasn't there. Spike, someone took  
her. Who would do that?"  
"I don't know, luv, but we'll find her, promise."  
Buffy nodded her head and said," Are you mad at me,  
disappointed............ashamed?" said Buffy quietly  
and softly.  
"Buffy," he raised her chin up so she was forced to  
look at him," I am not anything , but concerned right  
now. Pet, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do  
anything. "  
" I just can't believe that this is happening."  
Spike kissed her forehead and got up and went over to  
the police officers.  
"We have to find her. I don't care if you have to get  
the FBI or any of those gits, even if it costs a  
fortune. We want her found and back here at home with  
us, understand poof?"  
"Sir, right now we have contacted all police officers  
and have talked to a few people that live a mile down.  
One lady said she thought she saw a man with a mask on  
carrying a bundle of something or someone. We believe  
that that was your daughter and the culprit."  
"How long ago?"  
"An hour."  
Just then the police officer's radio turned on and  
another man started speaking.  
"Deputy Wilson, we have caught a masked man with a  
baby girl on cedar's street. They are at the city jail  
right now."  
Deputy Wilson raised the mouthpiece and said okay.  
Spike walked over to Buffy who was crying still on the  
steps.  
"Luv they found her."  
"What?" asked Buffy looking up at Spike  
"They found Emma. She is at the city jail."  
"Oh god, Spike! They found her! Is she alright?" said  
Buffy as she released herself from Spike's comforting  
arms.  
"I think so, luv. Let's go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Buffy walked through the doors with Spike into the  
city jail. There was a woman police officer holding a  
little baby with blankets wrapped around it.  
Buffy ran to the officer, " Emma!" she grabbed the  
bundle and held her to her chest and rested her head  
on top of Emma's and kept swinging her gently. Emma  
had stopped crying once she was in her mother's arm.  
The officer smiled and said," She is a beautiful baby  
girl. I'm glad they found her."  
Buffy thanked the officer and kissed Emma about a  
hundred times. Spike stood there and brushed his hand  
over Emma's hair and kissed it.  
"Pet, do you want to see the person who took her or do  
you want me to go alone?"  
"No. I want to see." her reply was firm and filled  
with anger.  
They walked past cells and cells with some whistling  
from guys at Buffy. She ignored them and just kept  
walking holding Emma tighter to her chest each time  
they passed a cell. Finally, they reached the man's  
cell and there stood the most filthiest thing she had  
ever seen.  
The man, if you could call him a man, was wearing  
ripped jeans and a ripped shirt. His hair was going in  
all directions and he looked very drunk. He hadn't  
shaved, obviously and had smelled like crap.  
Buffy stared at him with disgust.  
The man spoke," well, look at you. If I had known that  
such a pretty thing like you lived in the house then I  
would have kidnapped you. Then I could play some games  
with you." He raised his eyebrow and looked over to  
Spike then back to Buffy. He put his hand out through  
one of the bars, trying to grab Buffy's breast. She  
stepped back quickly and the officer hit his hand with  
his gun and the man put his hand back in the cell.  
"Smart girl you have there. That usually always work,  
the girls never see the hand coming."  
"You're disgusting." said Buffy with anger and rage.  
Then in that scary tone of hers she said," If you  
ever, ever come near my baby girl or me or my family,  
then you won't live to see the daylight."  
She stared at him with cold eyes and walked away.  
Spike looked like he was about to break through the  
bars and strangle the guy to death.  
"Couldn't have said it any better than she had."Said  
Spike and walked away.  
The police officer gave him a look and walked off.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Back at home, Buffy was breast-feeding Emma and Spike  
had taken the day off.  
He sat down next to Buffy on the couch. She had tears  
coming down her cheeks and was looking down at Emma.  
She was mumbling something like" I'll never let you  
out of my sight" over and over again.  
"Pet, why the tears?"  
"I just ......... when I think about what he could of  
done to her.... I'm just so scared to let go of her."  
"Luv, don't think about that. She is fine and is in  
your arms right now. I suggest you go take a shower  
and freshen up because I plan on taking my favorite  
girls for dinner."  
Buffy smiled for the first time ever since the kidnap  
and handed Spike Emma.  
"Don't worry luv. I won't let anything happen."  
Buffy nodded and headed for the shower.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Buffy was wearing some tight blue jeans and a black  
see through top, which left very little to the  
imagination. She left her hair in the wavy curls and  
put some light make up on.  
Spike told her that they were going to have a picnic  
in the moonlight. oh how romantic that sounded.  
They headed down to their private beach. He had  
already set up a blanket with candles and music. There  
was a basket with food in it there too.  
" Wow, it's beautiful. What's the occasion?"  
"Well, luv.........I've been meaning to ask you  
something."  
"What is it Spike, you can tell me anything." said  
Buffy as she carefully placed Emma in the little  
carry-on bed.  
"Ever since the day you gave birth to Emma, everything  
was clear to me. When I held her there in my arms and  
you were right beside me. I felt so loved and I felt  
like I was part of a real family. I love you so much  
and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What  
I'm trying to say is Buffy Anne Summers, will you  
marry me?"  
Buffy almost spit out her water. She looked at Spike  
and his eyes were filled with hope and love. She had  
been waiting forever for him to ask her that, but she  
didn't expect him to ask her tonight.  
"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life  
with me?"  
"Definitely. Buffy I want to be with you beyond my  
lifetime. You would make me the happiest man on  
earth."  
"Then yes, William. I will marry you."  
Spike smiled and slipped on the ring on her finger.  
She was shocked at how beautiful the ring was. It had  
a silver band and a big diamond on it. It was simple,  
but yet gorgeous.  
"I love It." said Buffy, " and I love you."  
Buffy and Spike kissed, but were of course  
interrupted, except this time it was by Emma.  
Emma giggled and Buffy smiled as well as Spike.   
Buffy knew that this was her dream come true. She was  
the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
  
A/N: so?............what do you think? Please do tell!  
The review button is right there in the left bottom  
corner. all you have to do is drag your mouse there  
and click. Then write great or bad in the box and your  
name. Then click on submit. See how easy it was! 


	16. New Encounters

A/N:Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. My update thing was being all retarded and also, I was staying at my cuz's so I couldn't update from there. So sorry! Also, I know there was some confusion about the timing and everything....I wrote the chapters at 2:00am so yeah.......I was a little out of it.... but to make it clear...Emma is two right now and Buffy and Spike will be getting married. Also, so sorry about Emma's middle name changing. It's Emma Margarate Windsington. Sorry!Here's chapter 16 and please, please review!   
"Spike, I have to get up......"said Buffy as Spike continued kissing her neck and collarbone.   
"They can bloody wait!"said Spike continuing his kisses.   
"Spppiiiikkkeeee!! Please!"   
Spike stopped. " Luv, you don't like me doing this?"asked Spike as he kissed her neck again. "  
Spike, that's a stupid question."Buffy turned his head , so he was eye to eye with her then she kissed him fully on his lips. "I think every woman would love to have you kiss them endlessly, but I've got a very, very important meeting today. You know that. I have to be there in an hour and I haven't even taken a shower or fed Emma or changed her."   
Spike pouted.  
"Hey, no pouting. You're making me want to kiss you. Can I get a raincheck?"  
"Luv, my services are always open to you." Buffy grinned. She dragged her index finger on his chest and said,"Well, I'm glad to hear that because you're the only one that seems to satisfy me." She walked over to the closet and said,"So, what do you think I should wear?"   
Spike groaned and put the pillow over his head.  
#######################################################################   
Buffy had just gotten home from a great day at work, but a very tiring one too. She walked in and threw her keys down on the table. There was a delicous scent in the air. It smelled like her mother's kitchen at dinner time.   
She went over to the kitchen and found Spike standing there frying something in a pan, wearing an apron. She carefully tip-toed over to him and put her arms around his waist.   
She whispered in his ear in a husky voice,"It smells wonderful here." Spike was startled , but soon recovered and said," Luv, it's just Betty Crocker."   
"No stupid. I meant you."   
He grinned at this. "So, pet. How was work?"   
Buffy walked over to the counter. "It was great. I'm doing a shoot over at the beach next week." She reached over to grab a cookie off the plate, but Spike slapped her hand away. "That's for desert,pet."  
Buffy pouted."Can't I just eat this cookie right now and have something else for desert?"said Buffy with a mishevious glint in her eye.  
"Luv, the cookies are for desert and I am just a bonus treat for you since you have been a very good girl."   
Buffy smiled. "Where's Emma?"  
"Oh, she's watching football with the boys."  
"You let our two year old baby girl watch t.v. with your horny guy friends,which I might add, are all drinking beer?!"  
"Hey, they're decent!"  
"Yeah, sure they are." said Buffy in a sarcastic tone.   
Buffy walked into the living room, greeted by cursing and jumping up from the couch, drinks being knocked over. Buffy shook her head and grabbed Emma off of one of the guys' laps. She took her upstairs, to her and Spike's bedroom.   
"Hey there precious. Sorry you had to be in there with those stupid guys." Emma just continued sucking on her teddy bear's ear. "I guess you don't really mind..........How bout taking a nap? I bet Spike hasn't even considered getting you to sleep. Well, why don't you just eat for now?" 15 minutes later, Buffy slipped her shirt back on and put Emma in her room . She was peacfully sleeping.   
Then Buffy stripped off the rest of her clothes to take a bath. She had just been in the shower, but she needed to relax a little. She slowly got in the filled up tub, overflowing with bubbles. She rested her head on the little cushion pillow that was in there. Then, out of nowhere, she felt something lick her face.   
"Ahh!!" screamed Buffy, as she looked up to see a dog there. She quickly washed her face and got on her fluffy, pink robe on. She put her hair in a loose bun, got her slippers on, and headed downstairs. Apparently, all the guys had went in the kitchen to continue drinking. She walked over to the kitchen with a following golden retriever.  
"Spike, what is that!?"  
Everyone looked at her, with a couple of raised eyebrows and winks from the guys.   
"Um....pet, that is our new dog."  
"Dog!? Are you kidding me!? As if Emma isn't enough to handle. I mean seriously, why add the extra care for a dog that we don't even have time for?"   
"Well, Emma will like one when she grows up."   
"How do you know? She might even be allergic to dogs! Plus, that's when she grows up, not now."   
"Sorry, luv. I just thought it would be nice. "  
"Well, personally I love dogs, but they are a lot of responsibility and this one-"   
"Trixie."  
"TRIXIE over here is going to need to be watched over, especially around Emma."   
"Don't worry, luv. I'll handle all of it."   
"You better." Then she left upstairs to get dressed.  
"Dude, your girlfriend is hot! I mean when she gets all mad like that.....whew.....I had to control myself or else I would've jumped her right then....."said Scott.  
"Shut up you bloody poof. You can never lay a hand on my woman."   
"Geez, possesive much?"   
"You're darn right Iam." *********************************************************************** * "Hey, luv.......dinner is ready......"yelled Spike from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Coming.........." The guys had left a little while ago and Spike had taken Emma out of her crib.   
"Your mother is very stubborn, little one. I don't think she likes Trixie that much...." Emma just looked at him with big green eyes. "Spitting image of your mother..........." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"So, uh pet......"   
"Yeah," said Buffy as she took a bite of her pasta.   
"I..er....was wondering, like, when we were going to tell, um, people about ..you know our thing...?"   
"What thing?"asked Buffy with a confused look, swallowing the pasta piece.   
"You know....our marriage?"  
"Oh........." Spike looked at her, hurt evident on his face, thinking she didn't want anyone to know about it.  
"It's not that I don't want to because I really do, promise. It's just I don't think our parents are going to be thrilled about it. I mean they barely get along knowing we're girlfriend and boyfriend, but fiances? I'm positive there is going to be violence this time. I'm just scared of their reaction....."   
"Luv, who cares about what they think?"  
"I do....." Spike stared at her, tilting his head. "I mean I don't, but I do."   
"Not really following, pet."  
"It's just I mean I don't care what your mother thinks, no offence, but I don't want us to be like that. Her always glaring at me, me always feeling uncomfortable. I know my parents......they'll be shocked, but I think they won't stop me from marrying you because they know they can't. I don't live under their roof anymore. Although, I do want my mom to still have some sort of connection with me. I don't want it to be just another runaway marriage. I want my mother, sister, and father there at the wedding. "   
Spike just sat there trying to put in everything she just said into his brain. "Well, are you going to hide it forever?"  
"No. I just don't know how to tell them. I mean remember how the last dinner went?"   
"Yeah, that was a bloody awful circus......"  
Buffy nodded her head. "If you want, we can tell your parents about it tommorow night, since they invited us for dinner."   
"Yeah............yeah, let's tell them." So it was settled, tommorow night would be the night. Spike started getting the butterflies. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Buffy stepped out of the car. The night was chilly.She was wearing blue jean low risers. She had on a spagettie strap silk top that was sort of a mixture of a tan color and a sandy color. She wore a matching suede belt that was shaped in flowers all the way around her waist. The belt also had little strips of suede hanging down on the side. She wore sandals too.   
"Spike, I forgot my jacket...."  
"Here, take mine, luv." "But, you'll be cold."  
"Don't worry, I'm not. I just brought it in case."  
"Oh, thanks." Buffy took Emma out of her car seat. Emma was wearing a lavender top with a jean overall dress that had embroidered lavender flowers on it. She had little lavender socks with little sneakers. She looked adorable.  
"Guess this is it." said Buffy, as she looked at the house.   
"Yup." They just stared at the house for a couple of minutes in silence. Then Spike said,   
"Luv, let's go inside. Mother will be angry if we're late and that would not be a good time to tell her."   
"Yeah...hey,wait."   
"Yeah?" "Who's cars are those?"  
"Hmm....certainly not ours........Oh god no!" said Spike, smacking himself in the forehead with his hand.  
"What?!"said Buffy, suddenly scared.   
"Luv, the worst thing has happened. My Aunt Gloria is here. With her children! And.... some more relatives that I haven't seen in ages."  
"Oh. Spike, you really scared me. I thought something really bad happened."  
"Pet! This is bad! My relatives are all from my mother's side which means they are all snobs like her. And the children are all brats!"  
"Oh...........well, it's just one night. Let's just go. The part where your mother gets angry is the part that scares me."   
They walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The butler opened it and brought them to the formal room. Everyone sitting there looked up at them. And it was a whole lot of people. They stared wondering who the couple was. They had never seen the petite blond or the perioxide blond.   
Then Lillian came into the room and said, " Oh William! You came! And Buffy...." When she said Buffy her enthusiasm left and was replaced with bitterness.   
Everyone was shocked. There stood a bleached blond replacing their little William that wore his little suits, and by him was a small skinny blond that had a little toddler in her arms.   
"Well, uh.....hi guys." said Spike, looking around the room at his family.  
"Yes, hello."said Buffy staring at all of them. They all were very dressed up and they all looked at her like she had grown two heads.   
"Yes, well, dinner is ready."said Lillian, breaking the silence. *********************************************************************** Buffy sat there. Questions were flying at her, all at the same time. They were all seated at the dining table and Spike was sittting next to her. He was holding her hand under the table. Buffy looked from left to right, not knowing which question to anwer first.   
Spike said, "Excuse me, but let's give her some space, plus she hasn't even taken a bite out of her dinner, since all of you have been throwing questions at her like jumping beans." They all nodded and went back to their food.   
Then Spike's aunt, Gloria ,said,"So, Buffy.....that is your name?"  
"Uh.....yes."  
"Dear, do you eat?"   
"Um...yes?"  
"Well, why are you so small and skinny? You look like you haven't eaten in ages."  
"I guess I'm just small, but I do eat, quite a lot actually."   
Gloria just raised her eyebrows. She went back to her food.   
"Who's baby girl is that?"asked Nora, Lillian's other sister. Buffy looked at Spike with a nervous look. He decided she needed a break so he anwered.  
"It's ours. Her name is Emma Amanda Windsington."  
Everyone gasped, except for Spike, Buffy, Lillian, and Edward. And little Emma too.   
"What?!" said one of the realtives shocked. The little chlidren were playing with Emma's legs at the moment, by Buffy's side. She smiled at the children, and they smiled back.   
"But she's only seventeen for god's sake!" Buffy looked down. "William, how could you be so foolish?!"asked the relative again.  
"Honestly, William, you have disappointed us."said Gloria.  
"Well you know what? I don't sodding care if you're disappointed in me, because I don't give a shit about what you think! And you know what else? We are getting bloody married!" He got up angrily, and headed outside for a smoke.   
Buffy's eyes were wide at his outburst, and so were the others. The children giggled and one of them said,"He is so funny. He said bloody!" Lillian was red from embarrassment. She went after Spike. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Ten minutes later, Buffy was in the formal room playing with the little children when she saw Lillian coming inside.   
"That boy is honestly so stubborn. He won't come back in!"said Lillian.  
"Maybe I can get him to come in?"said Buffy. They all just stared at her, rolling their eyes. They all knew William and he was very stubborn. They didn't think that this girl would get him back inside. Buffy walked out to the balcony where he was standing, putting out a smoke and laying his arms back on the railing.   
"Hey, baby..."said Buffy softly as she copied Spike's position.  
"Hi........"said Spike looking over at her. "Sorry about yelling out our little secret."said Spike.   
"It's okay. I should be thanking you for saving me from the nervousness that would have come to me when it was time to declare it." Spike smiled a tiny smile at her.  
"Aren't you cold?" "Luv, I'm not going back in there."  
"Why not?"   
"Because I don't want to see their bloody faces."   
"You won't even go in for me?" said Buffy, putting on her best puppy dog eyes and pout.   
He sighed,"Pet, I would, but I can't. I don't want to hear their bull."  
"Spike, I'll be right there with you and we don't even have to stay very long. We can just have the desert and leave soon. And.........you know the sooner we leave......the more time we'll have for nightly exercises."   
"Well...when you put it that way.....alright, I'll go bleedin' inside." He was about to go inside when she caught ahold of Spike's arm. "Hey.......I don't even get a kiss? I've had to go this whole night without a kiss. I need some love!"  
"Oh I'll show you love......"said Spike as he bent down and started a little make-out session. He tangled his hand in her straight silky hair and put his other hand on the small of her back.   
She put her hand at the nape of his neck, playing with the little curl that sat there. Her other arm was on his back, hiding inside his shirt. They broke apart when air became an neccessity, and heard a little girl giggle. They looked inside and their stood his whole family with their mouths open and their eyes wide.   
"Oh sodding hell............"   
  
A/N: Hey guys, what do you think? Please review! 


End file.
